Longing to be Lost in You
by insaneTrash
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they hide from their loved ones. Some people have dark and dangerous secrets that they must hide. Yugi, Atemu and Anzu own such secrets, and their carefully placed lies slowly start to fall apart around them. YxYY onesided AxY .
1. Prologue

Yugi lives a life of pain and suffering until one night he flees, then he finds Atem and the rest of the gang. His life takes a turn for the better, but soon Yugi and Atem's past come back to haunt them. Will they live happily ever after or we they forever live a life of fear? Anzu will also have a large part in this story. YxY YxA This is yaoi (boyxboy).

Warning: This story is yaoi and if this offends or upsets anyone this story isn't for you. Also this is rated M. I'm not sure if it will include any proper adult scenes, but it is a possibility. Yet again if you are young or don't like this type of story this isn't for you. Finally there will be a few scenes some readers may find distressing, including this prologue. If you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never will. This is purely fan based. I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh but sadly I don't :'( lol

Enjoy :D Comments/Constructive Criticism is welcome. No flames!

* * *

The soothing hiss of the wind could be heard faintly through the ajar window, its curtains swaying gently in its breeze. The light from the full moon was the only source of light in the dark bedroom, its moonlight shone through the window, the light lying on the cold bed, but the light did not lie alone on the bed, a young teenager who had just turned sixteen sat perfectly still on its edge, watching the three white candles on his window sill – a sign to let others know not to enter until they were all blown out. The flames of the candles danced together in silence, they danced in their memorizing colours of different shades of red and yellow.

He wished he could just quickly leave, leave and be free of the hell he lived in. A frown appeared on his features, was he really living in hell? He had a home, food to eat, clothes to wear – anything he needed he had here, why was he so ungrateful?

Why? He knew why.

Yes he had a home, food, and clothes but he wasn't happy, he wasn't loved, he wasn't happy. What good was all he had when he wanted to end it all, all his suffering, everything. He wanted to die.

But this was all he knew, he couldn't survive on his own. Maybe he was wrong; maybe it isn't greener on the other side. Inside he knew that everything about his life was wrong, but didn't understand why. He felt like for some reason he deserved everything that happened. Hell Rin had told him enough times that he was worthless without her; he had told him hundreds of times before that he had it easy. If he left how would he ever find some fool to take in such a pathetic, hideous disgrace?

This was how he lived and sooner or later he was going to have to come to terms with the fact this was his life, his destiny.

Maybe Rin did love him in her own twisted little way, she cared for him when he was ill, she took him in when he had no where to live, and Rin had even kissed him a few times. Why he didn't know. The first time he had smelt the awful stench of alcohol from her, but every other time he knew she hadn't had anything to drink. They were not forceful kisses either; it was like it was someone else when she kissed him. She was always so cruel and demanding. But they were always gentle and kind.

He had no desire to kiss her himself, but he knew better than to decline what she wanted, he learnt that a long time ago, Rin did not hold back in her beatings, but she knew when to stop. She had only once lost control. He had lost consciousness for hours, and some of the marks of the beating had still not faded. Most likely scars he would forever carry.

Admittedly she was very attractive; she had long flowing blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Some would ever say she was beautiful. But beauty could be on the outside or the inside, and beauty on the outside counted for nothing if they were ugly on the inside.

Yes sometimes she could be kind but when she was cruel, she was cruel. Rin did not do things by half. He was frightened on Rin, she humiliated him – and enjoyed every second of it.

He wondered briefly why she would kiss him. He had seen many of her men she would take to her bed, always the most handsome and physically in shape. So why would she kiss someone who was so ugly and weak?

What he did not know was that Rin was also a skilled liar. She was honestly worried to let him out alone, who knows what type of person he would bump into? She was not stupid, he was beautiful - his delicate features were slightly feminine. Even is tri-colour hair was perfect. Yes he wasn't the tallest man, but somehow his height seemed to fit him, it made him more appealing. But he had the most striking eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

His eyes were a deep colour of amethyst. Never had she seen eyes the colour of amethyst. Rin doubted she would ever see them on another person again, his eyes were large and innocent, and his dark thick lashes framed them wonderfully. She knew luck was on her side when she found him abandoned and alone, young and easily trained. He would make her a large amount of money when he was old enough.

She couldn't help but be attracted to him, but she knew better than to allow her feelings to get the better of her. A kiss here and there was fine, but if she took things further with the teenager she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself again. And she couldn't let that happen.

The teenager still sat stiffly at the edge of the bed lost in his own thoughts, he had wondered what was taking his 'visitor' so long, but soon he began to forget about the situation he was in and started to wonder what life would be like if he left, a small smile crept across his face as he imagined a life that was happy. How he longed for that feeling, happiness. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice a man of about twenty years step into the room, closing the door behind him.

He pushed a few strands of his long white hair out of his eyes and looked at the teenager through his brown eyes. A grin spread over his handsome features.

"Good evening, Yugi."

Yugi was snapped back to reality when he heard the voice from the man, he turned his head to face him, his hands gripping the sheets below him slightly, he had been through this before, and he knew what was coming. The man had been here before, and compared to the others he was a nice break – but none the less he still didn't look forward to his visits.

"Katashi."

Katashi gestured towards the bed, "May I sit down?"

Yugi nodded his head; Katashi walked towards the bed and sat down on the bed beside Yugi, neither of them spoke for a few moments, both of them sat in silence. Yugi who was becoming rather uncomfortable with the silence decided to speak first.

"Katashi, would you like a drink of water?"

Katashi didn't answer at first but finally nodded his head no; he continued to stare directly at Yugi, waiting patiently for the teenager to look at him. Everytime he visited he barely looked at him, but this time he wanted to look into his eyes. He had always loved his eyes, but they were always so depressed, he longed to see happiness fill the large amethyst eyes. Finally Yugi looked at him.

"Yugi, why don't you look at me?" Yugi still remained quiet; Katashi thought for a moment, "Yugi… are you frightened of me?"

"No." Yugi whispered quietly, hoping Katashi would just get on with it; he refused to admit that after all this time he was still scared of him. He wasn't sure why exactly. Katashi had never been cruel to him, but somehow he always felt there was another side to him. A side he never wanted to have to see.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Yugi didn't answer him, instead he looked down at the ground.

Katashi sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to hear the truth at this point in time; he pushed his hair back and leaned forward. He lifted Yugi's chin up when it began to fall back down, he looked into his eyes, his own eyes then looked him up and down, taking in his beauty, after he had finished filling his eyes he leaned closer to Yugi and kissed him.

It was only a light kiss, but Yugi's hands gripped the sheets tighter, fighting back the urge to move away.

Katashi parted from Yugi, his lips still only about an inch away from Yugi's, "You are beautiful," he breathed before he kissed Yugi lightly again.

Yugi frowned, why did he complement him like this? He hated it when people said this, he felt like they were making fun of him, teasing him. It wasn't his fault he was so ugly.

"Why are you frowning? Don't you believe me?"

Yugi didn't answer; he wasn't sure how he was meant to answer.

Katashi chuckled. He caressed his cheek, he wondered briefly if he truly understood how this night was different to every other night. The young teenager didn't respond to him much, not that he ever did. Tonight he seemed colder, maybe he did know, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yugi, you do understand what is happening tonight?"

Yugi nodded, not truly understanding why he would be asked this, they had met many times before, the same thing happened each time, why did he feel the need to have to ask him? "Yes." He finally said.

"So you know tonight will be different?"

Yugi moved to make himself more comfortable, "How?" He asked his confusion apparent in his voice.

He sighed in annoyance. "I see, Rin didn't inform you. Now that you are sixteen we can take things a step more tonight, do you understand?" Rin had promised she would inform him about tonight, he didn't want to be there to see how Yugi would first react to being told, encase he did not take it very well. He didn't want to worry Yugi tonight.

Yugi was silent, he realized what Katashi meant, and he was repulsed by the idea. Yes he was used to being hired out most nights and even though he had been doing this for over a year he had actually never properly had sex, not the way the older boys that lived here with him had. If he had thought about he would have realised that when any of the other boys turned sixteen they began to sleep with their clients. He recalled the other boys talking about it after their first time, and paled when he remembered some saying they thought it was painful and even sickening.

He had never wanted to flee more than that very moment, his stomach twisted and turned the more he thought about it. Why him? Why now? He wasn't ready. He was almost ready to beg Katashi to leave, but then the image of a brutal beating from Rin stopped him.

He tried to calm himself, telling himself that Katashi wasn't to scary compared to others. It started to work until he realised the others would want this too. He had to blink back tears that threatened to fall, the thought of some of them hovering over him almost made him sick.

Katashi saw the distress on Yugi's face, he wished there was some way to comfort him, but he knew there was no point in trying, Yugi was understandably anxious, but it was going to happen sooner or later and he knew other men would not care much for how he felt, and for his first night it would be better if it was with him.

He placed his hand on Yugi's causing him to look up and him, he could feel Yugi's hand shaking slightly under his. "Yugi, you have no need to fear what will happen tonight, and you have no need to fear me. Just relax. You'll enjoy it." Katashi smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

Yugi did what was expected of him and kissed him back, he tried to block out his emotions, like his first few nights, after a while he found it easier but he never enjoyed it. He didn't think tonight would be any different.

Katashi deepened the kiss, his hands beginning to wander. He broke the kiss to lift Yugi's black t-shirt over his head; he dropped down on the floor beside the bed.

Yugi began to shake a little again, this alone he could deal with. He usually lost a few items of clothing, so this was nothing out of the ordinary, but he couldn't shake the fear of knowing what was going to follow.

He found himself lying on his back with Katashi hovering over him, he couldn't quite remember how long they had been like this for, or how they had got into this position, and soon Katashi broke their kiss again and began kissing his neck and shoulders instead, nipping and sucking lightly every now and again.

He closed his eyes, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but he still tried to block out all feeling, he wasn't really sure why but he refused to allow himself to enjoy it. It didn't feel right. He felt Katashi hot breath on his neck for a few moments before he felt hands trailing down his body reaching down for his belt. He jerked suddenly.

Katashi sat up looking down at him, "Just relax, everything will be fine."

Again Katashi moved down to kiss his neck, slowly moving down to his chest, and again his hands moved down to remove his belt.

"Don't, Katashi," Yugi pushed his hands away from him, praying he hadn't angered him too much.

"Yugi, I said relax. So relax." Katashi said trying to hide the irritation from his voice; Yugi did not miss it and started to panic. He didn't want to make him angry. "Yugi, I promise everything is going to be alright."

For the third time he tried to remove his belt, he understood he was nervous and probably a little shy but he was sixteen and this was expected from him. He had to learn.

Yet again Yugi pushed his hands away, he tried to push Katashi off him, he couldn't go through with it. He wanted it all to stop. Katashi started to push down on Yugi in an attempt to stop him moving so much.

Yugi felt him pushing down on him, "Get off of me!" Yugi desperately shouted, and as a wave of panic washed over him he did the first thing that came to mind - he kneed Katashi in the stomach forcing a cry of pain from Katashi, he rolled over to his side leaving Yugi free of his weight.

Yugi quickly scrambled off of his back and fell off the bed; he banged his elbow on the cold ground forcing a whimper of pain through his lips. He grabbed his t-shirt and ran to the window. He hastily blew out the candles and pushed the window open wide, he glanced back to see Katashi getting up off the bed, one hand clutching to were Yugi had kicked him, an angry scowl was on his face, his eyes burning with rage.

Yugi climbed up to the window and leaped out, it was the bottom floor so he didn't have far to fall. He then ran.

He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to go. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he could hear it pounding in his ears too. He kept running into the night, he didn't look back to see if anyone was chasing him, he didn't dare to. He knew if he turned around and saw someone chasing him he would give up once common sense hit him. And he didn't want to give up, he wanted to be free, he wanted to be free of the hell he lived in.

His head screamed at him to stop and to think about what he was doing, but he was beyond all reason, he was following his heart now. A silent stream of tears were building in his eyes, clouding his vision. When they began to fall he didn't bother to wipe them away. It didn't matter anymore. He couldn't stop.

There was no going back now.

* * *

It's only the prologue so bare with me people; D. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. I'd love to hear what you think; I am doing this for all of you after all :)

- Heather


	2. Chapter1 Why does Goodbye have to hurt?

Well this was rather annoying to write. I had to continuously rewrite a certain bloody scene. It was a nightmare! XD But thanks to my new i-pod the music gave me some ideas for the chapter. Plus all the people who have review and added me as fav author or faved my story thank you, I do it for you:D

Anyway I finished it before I was actually going to, the Yugi bit was longer than what I had first thought it would be, so I cut back on out precious Atemu just for now. But they will both be few parts in the rest of the chapters. I just wanted to wrap up the Yugi part. I really should have put it in with the prologue. But I hadn't thought of it yet :P

Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. This is yaoi so if you don't like that kind of stuff this isn't for you.

* * *

Yugi did the only thing he could do – and that was run. Branches from the passing trees grabbed for him, but he was able to get himself away from their grasp. One final tree made a grab for him and caught his cheek.

He flinched at the small tingling pain; he reached up unconsciously to touch his wound, a small trickling of blood stained his fingers a deep colour of scarlet. He decided to ignore it.

His body ached from head to toe – his body screamed at him to stop, he had never ran this far before in his life. Not that he could remember much of his earlier years, but if it had felt like anything he was feeling now he knew he would remember. His muscles had never been worked so hard before, if this had been any normal situation he knew he wouldn't have been able to make it this far – but this wasn't a normal situation.

This was a race for survival, not long after he had first fled from his home in terror he had heard the distinct voices of the other boys he lived with. He should have known Rin wouldn't give up without a fight.

He wondered if they had given up by now, he could no longer hear the voices, but that still didn't mean he was out of danger just yet.

He slowed down dramatically, much to his annoyance. He knew it wouldn't be long until he would have to stop, and possibly admit defeat to his pursuers, his legs felt like they were on fire; they burned with every step he forced himself to make.

Yugi had ran into the forest not long ago and the trees were finally not too far clumped together for him to run in, but that only made the task at hand slightly easier, but he couldn't go much further without collapsing due to the sheer amount of agony he was facing.

Finally his legs buckled beneath him causing him to fall face down into the dirty forest floor, Yugi bit his lip from crying out in pain, he wasn't safe yet and he knew it. Making too much noise could put him in even more danger.

Slowly but surely he started to crawl along the forest floor to rest beside a rather old and large oak tree, he leaned his back against it and a sob forced its way through his lips. His hand clutched his mouth in order to try to control himself, but he could not stop the tears streaming down his face.

He began to wonder if he should just turn back, what was the worse Rin could do? She could kill him, but was death really that bad? It would end all of his suffering, and then he would be able to experience true bliss. Maybe death would have to be the price for him to have his happy ever after.

But was he willing to pay that price?

He shook his head slowly, how could he give up now? He had made it this far. There was no turning back now. He had to be strong.

But that was easier said than done.

He gasped as a salty tear fell into his open cut, he quickly tried to rub the rest of the tears away before they also hit his cut but he was unsuccessful, as for every tear that fell into the cut a dozen tears replaced it.

Finally he let go, his sobs shaking his tiny frame. He no longer tried to hold back his tears. For he was not only crying for the situation he was in now but he was crying for all his forgotten memories, the loved ones he left behind, for every beating he and to endure, for every sexual encounter he was forced to go through with – he let all the tears he had been holding back for years flow freely.

Yugi held his knees close to his stomach, as almost if he was trying to find some comfort from them, as he rapped his arms around his knees he pretended his faceless protector he had dreamt up when he was just a young child was holding him, keeping him safe, and he took comfort in that thought. When he imagined he was with his faceless protector he felt like he wasn't alone in his dark and dangerous world, now that he was older he knew that their would never be a faceless protector in this world – but nevertheless he still found comfort in them.

Yugi didn't care if anyone heard his sobs at that point, he was beyond all caring.

He did not notice the pair of eyes that where watching him from the darkness.

"…Yu-chan…" Ryou whispered to himself, he quickly hid behind the tree again, hiding himself from Yugi. He bit his lip harshly, what was he to do? Gradually he found his knees buckling underneath him and he slid his way to the forest floor.

He held his head in his hands, holding back a groan in frustration. He couldn't take Yugi back, how could he do it to his friend? He hadn't realised just how it would be, he hadn't expected to see Yugi like that. Somehow he had imagined a cocky Yugi, maybe even angry. Not a frail, defenceless Yugi.

If he went through with it he would never he able to forgive himself, but he knew Yugi would.

Kind-hearted Yugi would have forgiven him no matter what he chose to do now, he'd still care about him, he'd understand.

He closed his eyes and just sat listening to the sound of Yugi - it sounded so helpless, so lost, so alone, Yugi sounded so vulnerable. Ryou had wanted nothing more in his life but to put his arms around his friend – his best friend, and whisper words of comfort, but he couldn't quite do it.

Tears threatened to fall from his dark hazel eyes as he listened to the sound of Yugi's pain getting fainter and fainter, a hint a heated thought passed through his mind, why did Yugi leave without saying goodbye? Didn't he care about us anymore?

He sighed to himself, what was he thinking? Only a few meters away Yugi was sitting on the ground crying. What a heartless idiot he was, it wasn't always about him.

But Yugi wasn't gone yet, he was only a few meters away, he knew he had to say goodbye. He wouldn't be able to move on with his life.

Finally he picked up the courage to speak, his voice fainter than he had meant, it was barely more than a whisper "Yu-chan…"

Yugi lifted up his head and looked around him, his eyes searching franticly to find the owner of the voice, were they going to make him go back? Why did he have to stop? Why was he always so stupid?

"Yu-chan, it's me, Ryou."

Yugi's amethyst eyes opened wide in surprise, he was unable to hide his short lived excitement in his voice, "Ryou! Is it really you?" He paused for a moment, realising the situation again. "You were sent to find me, weren't you?"

Ryou decided not to answer at first before nodding his head slighting, "Yes, Rin sent me and a few other boys to find you,"

Yugi's shoulders slopped down, "You want me to go back don't you?"

"Yes."

"Ryou, I can't" Yugi whispered, suddenly beginning to feel the sharp bites on his nose from the cold uncaring wind.

"I know,"

"You know?" Yugi asked in confusion, he had expected Ryou to put up for of a fight, even though he had never been the most argumentative, he was always calm and reserved.

"I won't lie to you, Yu-chan; I want you home…" He inhaled deeply, trying to control his increasingly shaky voice; he leaned his head on the tree and looked up towards the top of the trees, noticing the green foliage swaying gently in the wind. "Yu-chan, I-I"

"Ryou…"

"Please, Yu-chan let me finish." Yugi waited patiently for him to continue, "Yu-chan I-I was planning on bringing you home if or when I found you - but after seeing you so broken, so distraught…" His voice trailed off, not knowing the words to continue with.

Yugi usually would have been embarrassed to let anyone see him in such a state he was in earlier before he had known of Ryou's present, but this was Ryou, the only person he could truly count on. He didn't care if he had seen him.

After what seemed like an hour of silence Yugi decided to make himself heard, "Ryou, you don't have to explain yourself, I'm the one who should have to answer for putting you through all of this."

Yugi was beginning to regret his impulsive decision to flee. At the time he was only thinking about himself, now Ryou was here he had time to think about the ones he left behind. Well the ones he cared about anyway, he hadn't been particularly popular with the rest of the boys, but Ryou was always there. Likewise Ryou's older brother Bakura, but Yugi wasn't quite as close to him compared to Ryou.

All three of them had always been there for each other, no matter what. They would stand up for one another when they were being picked on or abused, they were there to comfort each other in their times of need.

And how does he repay them? He abandons them.

"I'm sorry, Ryou."

The tears from Ryou's eyes slowly started to drip down from his face unto his clenched hands. "I-I can't lie and say I want you to go, but you where meant to lead a better life, this is my path, you just tangled along the way, a-and – and-" His got voice caught in his throat, he tried again, "and I-I bear to see you in such pain everyday."

"We were all in pain, Ryou. You, me, even Bakura. Just because he didn't show his pain it didn't mean he didn't feel it."

Ryou shook his head, "But, Yu-chan we were able to continue with the way things were going, Yu-chan you had lost all hope."

Yugi didn't reply, he didn't know how to.

Ryou lowered his eyes to stare at his hands, "You… you wanted to die didn't you?" When he was met with silence he wasn't sure if he had said the right thing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"That's right, Ryou. I wanted to die." Yugi didn't dare to say anything more, not trusting his voice to be able to withstand his emotions.

"You or Bakura dying would be the worst thing that could ever happen. I don't care what they do to me – just as long as you are both okay." He paused before adding, "You both mean the world to me."

Yugi couldn't help but smile, "You and Bakura mean the world to me too. I'm sorry things have turned out like this. This wasn't what I wanted."

"I understand."

As they yet again sat in silence a thought entered Yugi's head, before he had a chance to properly think about it he had blurted out his thoughts.

"Why don't you come with me, Ryou?"

Ryou's brown eyes opened in shock, considering his answer until finally he realised what the answer had to be.

"I can't Yu-chan…"

"But why! You deserve better!" Yugi demanded, eyes swelling in his amethyst eyes, "I don't want to leave you!"

Tears continued to fall down Ryou's face, "I can't leave, I'm all Bakura has… and it's far too dangerous to go back to run away with Bakura. He would never do it."

Yugi rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I didn't think of that… Just pretend I never mentioned it."

"Yu-chan, I want to leave with you really I do, I don't want anything more than to just run away with you, but I can't."

Yugi pushed himself up from where he was sitting and walked towards the direction Ryou's voice was coming from, he found him behind the tree. He kneeled down beside Ryou, but Ryou turned his face away."

"You don't have to pretend when your with me, I'm not friends with the person you pretend to be, it's the true you I want to see. Don't try to pretend your fine. Please."

A faint smile appeared on Ryou's face and he turned to face him, "You know Yu-chan I always had a feeling deep inside that someday you were going to leave and ever come home."

Yugi cocked his head to his right when Ryou's words reached his ears, "What do you mean, Ryou?"

"I'm not sure… I-I" He paused, Yugi decided to sit down beside him, smiling at him. Ryou finally relaxed, "Yu-chan, I just knew this wasn't your path. You were meant for better things in this life, and I think you can find happiness away from Rin and everyone else. It was just a feeling I always had."

"You know, Ryou I always had a feeling all three of us can find happiness away from Rin and the others, don't give up hope. For one day you and Bakura will lead a normal and happy life."

"I sure hope so, I really do."

"I know so."

The two friends smiled at each other, both realising to enjoy the moment while it lasted, as soon they would have to say goodbye and continue down on their journeys, but for now they tried not to think of it.

For a few minutes they just sat their enjoying each other's company, either them wanted to spoil the moment by starting the goodbye talk. But they both knew they couldn't hold off any longer, Rin would be expecting Ryou back soon, much too both teenagers disappointment.

Though he did not say it Ryou was silently shocked and even a little jealous of Yugi, only a few hours ago they had lived their 'normal' life, both of them sticking together minding their own business. Yugi never stepped out of line, with Rin or the other boys. Due to Yugi's height and build the older boys had an upper hand on him, and when in dire need of a confidence boost would take their fears and worries out on him. Not that he was secluded from these, he was often beaten up himself, but his older and rather strong brother was always there to save them.

Now Yugi was attacking men and being completely out of character. He only wished he could find the courage to do what Yugi was doing; he would never be able to do it without Bakura. He needed him. Like he also needed Yugi.

But Yugi didn't need him anymore.

And that thought itself was rather upsetting.

"Yu-chan" Ryou said breaking the long silence, causing Yugi to look at him, "I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ryou." Yugi looked around him, shuddering, "It's going to be hard out their on my own. I don't even know where I'm going to go. And you and Bakura won't be there for me when I need you the most…" His voice trailed off when he looked at Ryou; he looked on the brick of tears again. He hadn't wanted to upset Ryou.

Without warning Ryou flung himself at Yugi, grasping him in a tight embrace.

At first Yugi was shocked and not sure what Ryou was doing, but when realisation suddenly dawned on him he clung tightly to him best friend.

"Yu-chan, I can't believe this is the end… I'm scared to lose you," Ryou gasped, tears rolling freely down his face again.

Tears obscured Yugi's sight he shut his amethyst instead, willing for the scene before him to disappear. "Ryou…" He chocked, "It's not the end."

Ryou looked up at him, "W-what do you m-mean?"

"It's not the end of a short friendship; it's only the beginning of a very long one. I promise we will meet again one day soon."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep,"

"But I will keep it, one day you and Bakura will meet me, and we'll all be happy and lead normal lives."

"I love you, Yu-chan." He didn't think twice about any it, he didn't care if it sounded cheesy. It was how he felt about his best friend and he wasn't going to leave without knowing it. "I know you will find happiness, don't you stop until you find it."

"I love you too, Ryou, and Bakura. No matter what happens I'll always remember you."

Ryou pulled out of the tight embrace and held himself, "The days I spent with you, Yu-chan were the best days of my life. Don't you ever forget that."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Ryou, there's no need to be scared of losing me, I'll always be with you in your memories, I'll be with you in sprit,"

Finally Ryou said the dreaded word. The word Yugi had hoped would never have to be said.

"Goodbye, Yu-chan"

Yugi whimpered at the sound of that one little word. He never knew it would hurt so much, he didn't want to leave his best friend, and he didn't want to be by himself. What would happen to him?

But that was too late to think about now.

Without giving Yugi the chance to say anything Ryou quickly jumped to his feet, and patted down his clothes, he gazed down at his smaller companion for a few moments as if he was trying to imprint a picture of him in his mind, after these few moments without another word he forced himself to tear his gaze away and walked away. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his whole sixteen years of life.

He wanted to stay but he couldn't

He wanted to take Yugi home but he couldn't.

He was powerless.

"Thank you, Ryou," Yugi called after him, tears freely running down his face, stopping himself from running after him, it too all of his will power to hold his feet on the spot. "Thank you for everything!"

"I'll never forget you Yu-chan…" He whispered and finally disappeared into the darkness.

Ryou never turned back once.

Yugi watched him leave, his emotions spinning like a tornado inside of him, but this time he felt different.

He was dejected that Ryou had left but he couldn't let him down.

"_I know you will find happiness, don't you stop until you find it."_

He couldn't stop now; he had to keep going until he found happiness. Otherwise everything he had just gone through would have been pointless, and Ryou wasn't pointless. He couldn't have let Ryou go through so much suffering just so he could fail.

He would not fail not matter what.

Now he had the courage to hold on and keep moving.

And for the first time he felt like there was hope out there for him.

A better life awaited him somewhere. A better life awaited Ryou and Bakura, but their chance had not come for them yet. It was his chance right now.

And he wasn't going to let the chance fly by.

---

The sun finally rose at eight forty five, its bright light shining through Atemu's dull grey translucent curtains. His alarm clock suddenly began to beep quietly and slowly, causing the sleeping Atemu to stir, but did not wake him up. He merely rolled over to his side facing away from the nosy object.

His room was painted a dark scarlet red, but other than a drawer and a broken television hidden in the corner by a creamy sheet, there wasn't much in his bedroom and would suggest anything about his personality.

But at the edge of his drawer four pictures stood together. Two of the pictures were of his mother, one of him with his mother and finally one of him in a group picture with five other people – Anzu, Jou, Honda, Malik, and Marik.

The alarm suddenly started beeping louder and more frequently, finally waking Atemu from his deep sleep. He groaned in annoyance and lazily hit the alarm clock, accidentally knocking it off the drawer.

There goes another one; he thought to himself, muttering inaudibility under his breath.

Atemu was eighteen years old, the oldest of his peers - although Jou was also eighteen he was also a few months younger than him, the others were all seventeen, Anzu the oldest out of that age group.

He picked up the clock and checked to see if he was broken in anyway, he smiled when he realised it hadn't broken this time. Out of the corner of his eye the photographs caught his attention.

He stumbled over to the photographs carefully picking up the framed picture of his mother and himself, it had only been taken less than two months ago before he moved out, something for him to look at when he was feeling down, although he would never tell anyone that was the reason he kept it.

Atemu was handsome by anyone standards, his body was slender but the hint of muscles that rippled through his clothes could be seen – but that wasn't what made him stand out. It was his eyes, a seductively commanding shade of crimson.

Many a girl had fallen for him, he had the most attractive to choose from yet he never did chose anyone. No one was ever managed to catch his attention in a sexual way, he actually found them to be quite boring.

For there was nothing behind their pretty faces, the only way they would be able to make a living would to become whores. Atemu was interested in those kinds of girls. Yet that did not discourage them from trying, it had become so what of a game to them. Who would be the first to have Atemu fall for them.

He set his photograph back down and ran his fingers through his untamed bed hair, it happened to be tri-coloured. He was sure why exactly, his mother had blonde hair and his father had black hair from what he could remember.

Atemu jumped when a voice spoke from behind him, startling him.

"Well, well Atemu don't we look find this morning?" Jou smirked leaning against the door with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Atemu stretched sluggishly, "Not everyone can look as perfect as you after that party of yours Jou, and anyway I'm just not a morning person."

Jou chuckled, straightening his jacket, "Some people have just got it, and others just don't." Suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face, "But Atemu are we forgetting that you were the one with all the little admirers trying to get into your pants? If I were you I would be very happy this morning."

Atemu groaned at the though, rubbing his forehead, "You'd think that, Emi would give up after a while, how many times does it take for a girl to get turned down before they give up. I don't think I'll be able to keep letting her down gently if she continues."

"Yeah you show her whose boss!" He thought to himself for a moment before continuing, "But you gotta admit she is quite a stunner, she is a bitch yes – but a stunning bitch, you're quite lucking."

Atemu rolled his eyes, deciding not to dignify his comment with an answer.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, you have to be ready in about twenty minutes, we are going to be picking up Honda and Anzu,"

"How come?"

"We planned a day out is all; I think Marik and Malik are finding their one way there."

"It was nice of you to tell me, I won't even have time for a drink of coffee." Atemu irritation was clear in his voice; he didn't even bother to hide it.

"Well I'll let you get dressed then," He turned around to leave but stopped and looked back at him, "Please, if you do anything this morning, fix that hair of yours!"

"I'll do my best," Jou laughed and left Atemu alone to get ready.

Atemu rubbed his hands together, and glanced back at his pictures.

He had a feeling deep in his stomach that something was going to happen today, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He decided it must have been down to the alcohol from last night.

Little did he know was that today would change his and his friends lives.

Forever.

---

Yugi had wandered into a park; he had been walking for hours on end. He barely realised that sun had risen; either that or he simply didn't care.

How he had managed to find a park was beyond him, he wasn't sure where he even was, he couldn't ever remember being here.

His mind had become rather 'slow' due to his slack of sleep so it didn't take him very long to find a lone tree near the exit of the park were he collapsed beside, using it's large foliage to shade him from the burning sun.

He wanted to forget everything, but his mind refused to allow him to let go.

But it didn't take him long to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who was so patient and has taken the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed.

Also a special thanks to –

Shamise, Animehunter08, girloffire, StupefiedNarutard and Alex Fisher for commenting. I love to hear about what you think.

Also thanks you for anyone who favourite me or my story!

(I would write their names but I clear out my e-mails a lot. :P)

Hope you enjoyed!

-Heather


	3. Chapter 2 Gravity

Happy 2008!

I'm really sorry for the wait, this chapter turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I thought! It's over 6,000 words! I really hadn't meant it to be quite so long… so don't be expecting this all the time. It really just shows that I'm spending too much time on writing fan fictions rather than studying. But don't worry, I would rather write a fan fiction than actually _revise._

Okay I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. This is a rather depressing thought, if Yu-Gi-Oh was mine Yugi and Atemu would become an actual couple! XD

This is yoai so if you don't like that kind of stuff this isn't for you. :)

* * *

"What is keeping that girl?"

Jou laughed lightly looking back from the driver's seat to face an annoyed Honda, "You know girls man, when they say five minutes they really mean an hour," He ran his fingers through his blond hair and thought for a brief moment, "But she is taking _forever, _like we're going to the park and maybe the arcade, it isn't a posh date or nothin'." A sly grin spread across his face, "Maybe she just wants to look stunning for me – I've always thought she had a thing for me."

"Ha! You wish more like."

Atemu glanced quickly out at Anzu's white house from his seat at the front of the car beside Jou, his foot began to tap a rhythm on the car's floor, and it soon increased in volume and speed.

He looked increasing agitated, soon his mind began to ignore Jou and Honda's incessant bickering… his mind beginning to recall events from the previous week – is that girl ever coming?

His thoughts were irrupted by Jou's loud voice, "Atemu – Atemu, hello?"

Atemu ripped his mind from its wonderings and turned to meet Jou's glaze, "Wha?"

"You looked miles away there mate, what the heck were you thinking about?" Jou asked, suddenly he raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, "Ah, did we catch you in the middle of thinking about your precious Emi?"

Atemu snorted loudly at the thought of such a thing, Emi? He didn't think so.

Honda leaned his head in-between the two front seats and smirked at Atemu, "Is that a possible yes?"

He signed and ignored Jou and Honda's jokes about him and Emi at his expense, Emi was _definitely_ someone he would rather forget in a hurry – that was if he would ever have the chance.

No, he definitely was wasting his time thinking about her. A small frown covered his exotic features, his original thoughts returning to him.

Trying to rid the unwanted images from his head he closed his eyes and leaned back, why hadn't he made up something? He could have easily backed out from today's little outing – wait, back out? Geez backing out with friends like his? It would be nothing short of a miracle if he got out of anything with them.

They tended not to take no for an answer.

Again he began to fidget – completely obvious to Jou staring intently at him – he could feel his palms were slightly damp. He had a sudden urge to shout out profanities, for no apparent reason other than to get his feelings out in the open, even if it had to be done in not so subtle ways, but he held his tongue. He wasn't in the mood for question time.

Jou had noticed Atemu slight uncharacteristic behaviour for the last week; it was the little things he was noticing. The fidgeting, the look of nervousness on his face, his friend was always relaxed and calm. It just wasn't him.

Honda's voice ripped both teenagers from their thoughts, "Hey guys… is it jus me or has… um, Anzu been a bit-"

From the corner of his crimson eyes Atemu saw the distinctive movements of an extremely familiar person strolling towards the blue car in which they were all sitting in.

Hastily he brushed the topic away with a wave of his hand, and quickly added, "We'll talk about it later," and added, "She is right outside," as he noted the looks he was receiving.

Sure enough when the two teenagers turned around they saw Anzu walking towards them, carrying a pale blue jacket over her right arm. To anyone else she seemed quite cheerful and bubbly, but this was not the case.

But unlike his peers Atemu could see a difference in her, maybe it was the way she walked towards them, or the way she held herself, but he could not help but notice the strong vibe of depression she gave out. Her usual lively self seemed somewhat closed in, and left a gloomy – even darker person walking towards them.

She may have looked exactly the same, but this was not the girl he knew.

Anzu jumped quickly into the car and flatted down her hair, laughing lightly at the frowns which creased Honda and Jou's foreheads. "Sorry, you arrived before I had a chance to pick what I wanted to wear today, but I'm sure you didn't mind the wait – did you?"

The word liar came to mind as Atemu listened to her.

"What stopped you from picking your outfit early this morning?" Honda answered trying to sound annoyed but not succeeding as much as he had hoped. He was never very good at annoyed at Anzu.

"Or last night for that matter?" Jou mumbled, hardly loud enough so anyone could hear, but they managed to make out what he had said, Anzu just shrugged.

The car grew uncomfortably quiet, Atemu felt like they were almost waiting for to say something, and he decided not to disappoint them, he turned around in his seat to face Anzu who was sitting behind them.

"Hey, Anzu, how are you today?"

She paused before answering, her sapphire eyes refusing to meet his pools of crimson, her eyes almost desperately tried to find anything else to look at, just as long it wasn't _him._ Soon her eyes settled for the seat her jacket. Finally she spoke, "Hi… Atemu."

The word Atemu itself was forced out through her glossed lips. Atemu didn't miss it; and he flinched when he heard her say it. Worry flooded his features.

As if she could read his thoughts she smiled faintly at him and added, "I'm fine thanks," He could clearly see from her eyes that she had lied again.

He could easily tell it was a blatant lie, subconsciously he noticed she was wearing more make-up than usual – epically around her eyes, faintly he could make out that she had dark rings around her eyes. Anzu did not normally sport these characteristics.

"…That's good." He turned around and seated himself properly; it hadn't gone quite the way he had hoped. But what had he expected? Her to be overjoyed at the thought of seeing him and run into him with open arms? Somehow he doubted that would ever happen. But that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach did not disappear, something was out of place.

The car grew silence yet again, Jou and Honda trying to exchange confused looks through the car mirror. After a few moments Jou started up the car, slightly unnerved about the whole situation, but he decided not to let it show, something wasn't right between his two friends and him making a big deal of it probably wouldn't help anyone that much.

"So, Anzu… I didn't see you at the party last night, where were you last night?" Jou began, hoping to diffuse the tension somewhat.

"Oh. I just didn't seem up to it, I was really tired. I wouldn't have been that much fun if I had gone to it." Another uncomfortable pause took over, "So…did you all have a good time?"

Honda laughed, "It was pretty good actually, and Jou made a complete ass of himself!"

"Hey! I didn't make a complete ass of myself!"

"Jou, it's you of course you did!" Anzu smiled finally beginning to relax.

"Hey you weren't there,"

"I didn't need to be, I know you well enough to know what you're like a parties. But I must admit you do make boring parties more exciting, which can't be said for _some people_." Anzu made sure to emphasize a few selected words, Atemu didn't miss it.

"Oh and, Anzu," Honda said leaning forward in his seat, a smirk growing over his face, "If the rumours are true… our dear Atemu was a little busy last night with a particular individual," He winked, "…If you know what I mean,"

Atemu's face took on a rather reddish hue, while Anzu held an unreadable expression on her face; Jou cringed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Who with?" Anzu finally asked her voice was low and lacked emotion which surprised Atemu. She had never been able to mask her emotions very well.

"No one," Atemu muttered angrily.

"Well that's not what Emi's been telling everyone," Honda was rather annoyed at Atemu's harsh tone, he had only been trying to lighten up the mood, which was more than what could be said for the rest of them.

A loud groan of frustration slipped past Atemu's closed lips, his eyes narrowing dangerous, "What has Emi been saying, Honda?" he hissed, causing Honda to stutter.

"Ah – she just said that you two… you know," His voiced trailed off not wanting to anger the small teenager in the front seat – yes he lacked in height, but he did not lack in strength. And he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his fiery tempter anytime soon.

"This is all I bloody needed, is she so _desperate _that she has to – oh forget it, I don't give a damn about what she has to say, she wants to live in her little dream world then that's fine with me." Atemu growled, sending the car into silence yet again

This was going to be a long day.

---

"Well we're at the park guys, Marik and Malik should be around here somewhere," Jou announced as he parked the car, he was relieved that the car ride was finally over. It hadn't been exactly enjoyable – and that was an understatement.

He was beginning to wish he hadn't agreed with Marik when he suggested they went out today. Couldn't he have told him everyone would probably have a hangover? It's a pity it thought bitterly, he would have preferred to have on instead of trying to make small talk with his friends who were unmistakably pissed off with each other. God knows why, but they'd better snap out of it soon, he wasn't going to have today ruined just because two of them were being annoyed – or something along those lines – with each other.

"Finally!" Honda said stretching his arms out widely, his hand inches from her face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Well are we going to just sit here all day or are we going to get moving?" Jou asked feeling more at ease seeing the smile that graced Anzu's face, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he had first suspected.

Unfortunately Atemu wasn't so optimist.

The four of them got out of Jou's car and made their way towards a picnic bench not far from the car; everyone was happily engaged in a lively conversation about all the events that could possibly happen that day – well almost everyone. Atemu strolled behind the rest of them, making sure to keep his distance. He was finding it extremely hard to settle down; he had to get some things off his chest.

Atemu at last was broking away from his thoughts as Anzu stopped abruptly in front of him, almost causing him to walk into her. She swayed, back and forth, stumbling as she tried to regain her composer. Her legs nearly buckled from under her several times, and she held a hand on her forehead. Atemu hastily placed a hand on her arm steadying her, a wave of fear for his friend hit him, but the moment she was stable again she pulled her arm away from him, holding her wrist to her chest.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Atemu's forehead knotted together in concern for his friend, he had thought that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, he was actually surprised she hadn't fainted in front of him.

"Yea, you look a little pale there; do you want to sit down or something?" Jou asked taking a step towards her, watching her warily, his arms ready to catch her encase she took another bad turn.

Anzu waved off their comments, forcing a laugh, it had a harsh edge to it, which was different from her normal soft and calming voice they were all so used to. "Oh you know me. I'm just a little tired," she attempted a brief smile, "Really, I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "You don't look fine where I'm standing, if you ask me it looked like you were about to faint."

"I said I'm _fine_. Honestly you're worse than my parents, Atemu." She said glaring at him, turning her back on him and continued to walk forward.

"Hey wait, Anzu. Atemu's right, you don't look fine to us, take it easy okay?" Honda said pulling her down to sit on the grass beside him; she sat down reluctantly, landing in a not so elegant matter next to him.

"If I get grass stains on my clothes I'm blaming you, they are hard to get out you know!" She sighed and looked away from the frowning faces of her companions; she knew coming today hadn't been the right idea. She had been feeling light headed most of the morning already, and this wasn't helping.

The rest sat down beside them, not knowing quite what to do now. Jou placed his hand gently on her forehead, expecting it to be burning up, but it was completely normal. He glanced between Atemu and Anzu, it was clear to him that Atemu was concerned, but he also could sense there was another reason behind his frown, he was deep in thought. Undoubtedly about Anzu, he couldn't help but thinking all they needed would be a push in the right direction, but it would be pointless if Honda and he were still present. They seemed to need to work things out – alone.

He cleared his throat making his three companions to pay attention to him, "So… um, why don't me and Honda go and find, Marik and Malik, they should have been here by now… So Atemu why don't you look after Anzu for a little while okay?"

Anzu glared at the blond teenager, but soon her sapphire eyes meet Atemu's crimson, she held his gaze for a moment and they ripped her eyes away and looked at Jou once again, "I don't need someone to look after me, I'm not a child you know,"

Honda cocked his head to the side and stared at Jou in confusion, hadn't Jou told him they were arriving later than the rest of us? Jou knows that they aren't meant to be here yet.

Jou did not miss Honda's puzzled expression and without warning jumped to his feet dragging Honda up with him, he tried to complain in protest but Jou just raised his voice to covered Honda's sounds, "I know you don't, Anzu. But in your condition you shouldn't be moving about two much. At least you know your in good hands, we'll meet you in the park centre in about half an hour," Before Anzu had a chance to argue back Jou was dragging Honda along roughly down the way they had came, she could have sworn she heard him bark, "Hurry up," at Honda.

An eerie silence fell upon Atemu and Anzu, either knowing what to say without making the other aggravated. Anzu refused to meet Atemu's hard stare, and she began to pretend she found something particularly interesting in the grass, beginning to rip the long green strips of grass out of the ground.

Anzu heard the faint sound of Atemu inhaling deeply; she stopped picking at the grass briefly, rubbing her fingers over the strip of grass staining her thumb and index finger with a light green.

"…We need to talk; this has gone on for long enough. Don't you agree?"

She continued to pick at the grass again only half listening to him, no she didn't want to talk to him, but this was Atemu, yes she hated him at the moment – well she could never truly hate him, and she couldn't deny the fact ever since their last _talk _she had felt awful. Deep down she wanted to make up with him but she could ignore the voice, telling her to forget that creep. He was a jerk anyway.

"Actually we don't need to talk. But since I'm a nice person, I'll let you speak. But don't waste my bloody time, k'?"

He was taken aback when her words reached him; he had hoped she would at least try. Couldn't she even do that? He had to control the bubbling feeling of irritation that was swelling in his stomach. He was trying to nice, and this was how she acted. How mature.

"Well?"

He put his hand on her shoulder – forcing her to look at him, the one thing she didn't want to do. The moment she glanced back she saw his crimson pools, full of concern and woe – it already too late. She had felt the familiar stirring inside her.

Wait – what was she doing? She was angry at him! But no matter how much she argued with herself she still couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Why did he have such a painful hold on her?

"So, are you going to walk with me?" He mentally pleaded with her, hoping the Anzu he knew would return, the sweet and energetic girl he once had know not very long ago. She could only nod her head in reply.

He quickly pushed himself off the ground and after brushing himself down he helped Anzu get up, she was conscious that he held her hand when he helped her up, she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or not. She didn't know what to think anymore.

The moment he touched her hand he had to control his feelings of surprise as he felt just how cold her hands were, were hands supposed to be so cold? It was a hot day too; the sun would have baked their backs if it wasn't for the tall trees shielding them from the sun's harmful rays. He tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled weakly at her.

Should he be pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he wondered for a moment, surely he should say something. There talk would be slightly meaningless if he didn't bring up his concerns – although last time he did was the beginning of her sudden hatred for him. He just hoped this time she would actually try to give him a chance, he was just trying to be a good friend to her.

Exactly the thing she _didn't _want him to be.

They both began walking side by side, Atemu watching her from the corner of his eye encase she had another funny turn. Now, where to begin? An apology perhaps? He honestly didn't see why he should be apologizing – he hadn't done anything wrong. Well anything he was aware of doing. But this was not about who was in the wrong, he needed to talk to her about the worry that had weighted down his mind over the past weeks, but now was the time to take action.

He hadn't informed the rest of the gang about his concerns, although he wished he had, for he was actually gravely concerned, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that. For Anzu's sake if for nobody else.

I guess an apology is my best bet he thought to himself before turning to Anzu who had been staring at him the whole time, she darted her eyes away when he turned to face her, embarrassment showing on her features. He wondered briefly about the suddenly personality change she seemed to have.

"Anzu… I'm sorry." She looked at him in shock.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really I am. I'm sorry for being a complete asshole lately – but… Anzu I meant what I said last week,"

Her smile that had been on her face seconds before vanished in mere moments, her features becoming harsh again, he felt like she was holding up a barrier against him, again he didn't know how to get through to her. "I thought so," he began to speak but she cut him off with a wave from her hand, "I'm not finished. Atemu, honestly this is – you are being stupid. Really stupid."

He frowned, "How did you come up with that?"

"Well," she began, "You are blowing everything way out of proportion, and I'm starting to get sick of it."

"Look this is about Emi then -"

"No it's not about god danm Emi okay? I don't give a fuck about my _dear_ cousin does with you, who do you think you are? Really you don't mean that much to me." He flinched at the tone of her voice, she was livid, and he had no idea what to do next.

"Um… Anzu nothing actually happened with her by the way, she's your cousin, I wouldn't go there."

She sighed and smiled feebly, "I know. I know you're not the type of person to just sleep around with every whore that tries to jump into bed with you," She paused looking up at him, the harshness in her voice gone, "Atemu, why… why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Why would you want me to do that? I'm your friend. No matter what happens," Atemu gave her arm a light squeeze, she didn't respond but she didn't move her arm away, "And being you're friend it is my reasonability to help you in your times of need… Like now."

"What are you talking-" She began to mutter before he continued, his loud confident voice drowning out her quieter meeker voice.

"Anzu, I can't help but notice how you have been drastically changing before my very eyes. You used to have dreams of becoming a profession dancer, but all you ever do is sleep – but you are still tired. You don't seem to care about anything anymore. What happened to that girl? Where did she go?"

"I'm still here, Atemu… I just grew up and realised I was wasting my life, following a dream that would never come true." She held back the tears that had began to brim around her eyes; she cursed herself for her weakness.

Atemu didn't think of it as a weakness, it showed she stilled cared – somewhere.

"Don't put yourself down, Anzu. You're better than this – I know you are stronger. But Anzu don't you think it's strange what happened today?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if the topic was boring her, "I told you – I was tired."

"You almost _fainted,_ Anzu. Most people don't just randomly start fainting."

"There is a clue in that sentence, Atemu dear. I _almost_ fainted, I didn't. I almost did. So there isn't anything to worry about right?"

Neither of the two teenagers spoke for a moment, a gently wind seemed to appear from nowhere and attack them from behind, they shivered and Anzu held herself gently, the tears threatening to over flow at any moment.

Atemu just listened to its hiss, he found it rather soothing. He felt her pain and did what he had wanted to do, not caring about how she would react, he moved closer to Anzu and gently put his arms around her protectively – he expected her to push him away and the new Anzu would return. She tensed at first but then she clung to him desperately, the tears rolling off her cheeks now.

"Shhh, everything is okay Anzu, we are all here for you… You're so cold," He held her close waiting patiently for her to run out of tears.

"I-I'm sorry A-Atemu."

"Don't worry about it."

While he waited he felt a sharp pang in his chest – guilt. He knew how she felt about him, no matter how she denied it, and here he was holding her close, breathing in her scent… And she stirred no emotions of love – yes he loved her, but as a sister. He couldn't ever love her the way she wanted, and now she was hurting because of him – it was him. How she could still care for someone who did this to her he could never understand.

She deserves better than this. It isn't fair.

She was basically killing herself because of – him.

He gritted his teeth, he willed himself to feel like she did, he wanted to love her like she loved him, but he couldn't. Bitter thoughts towards himself ran through his mind, what was wrong with him? Was he really so heartless? Why couldn't he return her feelings? She was beautiful, but she also carried beauty on the inside. Although he hadn't seen much of that Anzu in a while. He groaned inwardly, any other man would have happily returned her affection.

Why couldn't he?

He was naïve, he knew exactly what she was doing, the constant excuses on why she couldn't go to lunch with them – mostly based around the fact she was tired. But she was _always_ tried, how could Anzu still be tired after all she did was sleep? She had grown pale and rings had formed around her eyes. He couldn't quite tell if she had lost much weight, her clothes were too loose, but of course that did suggest she had lost weight. How could he help her against fighting something like this?

Could he help her? She had stopped eating properly because of _him_. How could he help?

Her soft voice made him jump, "C-can… Can we go to the large oak tree in the park? You know, the one were we met." Her voice was still shaking but she seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

He smiled at her, "Of course we can."

---

Anzu smiled contagiously when the large oak tree was in sight, she quickened her step, happiness filling her sapphire orbs. She couldn't help but remind Atemu of an overly excited child.

He had missed that side of her. He was glad that he had done something right for once. A grin spread over his face as she looked back at him.

"Atemu, I remember it like it was yesterday,"

"What do you remember?"

She giggled and stood mere inches from the tree and placed her hand on its wooden bark, "The day I found you sitting in the tree… I believe you fell out of it,"

A blush covered his cheeks, "You had surprised me that was all,"

"Atemu…"

"Yes?"

"Can we go back… back to the ways things were? I don't want to fight anymore." She turned to face him but found he had been beside her the whole time.

He chuckled, "That's what I've been trying to do the whole time," his voice became suddenly serious, "I miss you Anzu."

"But I've been here the whole time. Atemu, last week when you had said everything, I-I had thought you were accusing me and trying to put me down. I'm sorry if I misunderstood… I was just angry about –"

"There's no need to go into that, Anzu. It's in the past. But Anzu you haven't been here the whole time,"

Anzu stood quietly, she opened her month to speak but instead turned around to face the tree, eyeing it warily, at first she thought she had imagined it but she turned around to see the leaves rushing and moving.

"Atemu, something's in the tree!" She squeaked jumping closer to Atemu.

"Huh?" He stared at the tree; there was _indeed_ something in the tree – or _someone_, _someone _who had been listening to their private conservation. He was more than a little irritated. "Don't worry, Anzu. I'll have a look."

At that moment in the tree became silent.

He strolled around to the opposite side of the tree ignoring Anzu's protests, he grabbed the lowest branch he could tree and pulled himself up, the foliage covered him as he pulled his way further up the tree, just to Anzu's annoyance.

Anything could be in that tree.

He rested for a moment on the thick branch to steady himself, he raised his head to look for however was also in the tree with him. He hadn't prepared to see the person sitting in front of him. He gasped the moment as he saw him.

He was looking at _himself_.

Or at least someone who looked extremely like him. He wasn't quite sure.

Sure there were some differences like his skin tone; the boy in the tree was very pale unlike himself. He also seemed shorter.

"What the?!" Atemu said in confusion, he suddenly stated to sway and lost his balance on the large branch waving his arms about franticly, trying to keep himself upright. Although he knew waving his arms wasn't going to help.

To Atemu it felt like slow motion as his desperate attempts to stop himself from falling were unsuccessful. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the teenager in front of him, his eyes met his look-a-like's his last thought before he fell were of the boy's eyes, he thought they were stunning.

The teenager tried to grab his arm, but instead clung on to his sleeve and before he knew it he was also being dragged down with him, without thinking Atemu wrapped his arms around the teenager, trying to protect him from the fall. They both landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground, his fall was somewhat cushioned as he had landed on Atemu.

He scrambled off Atemu and sat by his side; Atemu opened his eyes and looked into the boy's large innocent amethyst eyes.

Atemu fainted.

"Atemu!" Anzu screeched running over to his side.

---

_Yugi had awoken from his deep sleep by two voices, he had first assumed it was Rin and one of the many boys he shared his home with. Soon he realised that the voices were unfamiliar, the girl's voice was too high to be Rin's and the boy's voice was unlike one he had ever heard before._

_He opened his eyes wide and looked around him. Where was he? Now on earth had be gotten here? _

_Then the events of the night before flooded back to him, at the same point he noticed that his body ached all over. Had he really done all of that? It was so unlike him, he was usually so submissive, and now this! He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the strangeness of the situation. _

_He was now in a rather confusing situation._

_His small hand rubbed the cut of his cheek and whimpered, for such a small cut it was still rather painful to touch. _

_Yugi noticed that the voices were getting louder, they were getting closer. He didn't want them to see him, what would they do? What would they be like? He began to panic He wasn't going willing to take that chance; he hadn't come this far for it to be all worthless. _

_Yugi's eyes darted around their sockets trying to find somewhere to run to, but if he ran they would see him and who knows what they would do? He wasn't sure why but he looked up at the tree. Maybe he could climb it? If he stood on his tip-toes he would be able to reach the lowest branch. _

_He bit his lip. He had never been very good at climbing trees, Bakura had tried to coax him up many times but the first (and last) time he had he had slipped and broken his arm. Somehow he didn't imagine falling out of a tree and breaking his arm was the best way to keep himself safe._

_But what other choice did he have?_

_He inhaled loudly and jumped up to grab the lowest branch. He pulled himself slowly up, doing his best to be careful. As he was climbing his left foot slipped, but he held on painfully tightly to the branch refusing to allow himself to fall, but his foot had hit the leaves of the tree causing them to rustle and moved noisily. Not now!_

_He closed his eyes shut, hearing the voices suddenly stop, but as he continued his climb he could hear the distinct voice of his friend Ryou in his mind, "Come on, Yugi! You can do it!" He smiled and nodded._

_Yes he could._

_Finally he decided he was far enough up the tree and rested. He leaned against the tree and let out a shaking breath. He hadn't realised he had been holding it. _

"_Atemu, something's in the tree!" _

"_Don't worry, Anzu. I'll have a look."_

_Yugi paled, he could here the sound of 'Atemu' walking towards the tree and the rustle of the leaves as he climbed up it. He was done for._

_His eyes opened wide in amazement when Atemu had stopped at the branch he was on, Atemu looked almost the same as him!_

_He could tell there were some major differences between them, for one his skin was more tanned and he appeared to be slightly taller, although he did not seem overly tall. _

_And strangely Atemu was rather attractive, for a brief moment he was annoyed, but as fast as the thoughtt arrived it was then gone._

_Yugi was a little unsure of what to do as Atemu gaped at him, he wondered if he should stay or try to run away. _

_Then he met Atemu's eyes – they were crimson! His hearted beat quicken and they both watched each other, he had never seen eyes the colour of red before, he was curious why he wasn't scared of Atemu, although what he could see he wasn't that much older than he was himself. He felt drawn to him._

_He noticed him slowly begin to fall off the tree – and he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed him. Unfortunately for both of them Yugi also lost his balanced and fell._

_Yugi wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he thought he had felt Atemu's arms around him, holding him close while they fell._

_He shut his eyes tightly awaiting the pain of hitting the ground._

_But when they did reach the ground he wasn't that painful. He blushed as he noticed he was lying on top of Atemu, he jumped off him. He knew he should run but he wanted to know if the teenager was alright, he was relieved when he opened his eyes, he had to restrain himself from hugging the teenager, although his joy was short lived – Atemu fainted._

"_Atemu!"_

_It's shocking how much can happen about fifteen seconds.._

---

Atemu awoke to see several faces above him, he blinked unsure where he was, everyone seemed to be concerned and a little scared, but they smiled and sighed when they noticed he was awake.

"You gave us a scare there pal!" Marik exclaimed, holding his hands on his hips.

"We were all worried about you mate, Anzu was hysterical!" Jou said kneeling down beside him, Honda moved beside Jou and Anzu burned in embarrassment.

She had made _quite_ a fuss.

Atemu rubbed his forehead, "What happened?" just as Anzu was about to answer his question, images of wide amethyst eyes looking over him worriedly flooded his memory. "Hey, where's that boy?"

"Wha? Oh right, sorry. He's over there." Malik gestured towards a wooden bench a few meters away.

Sure enough Yugi sat fidgeting, as he watched Atemu slowly come out of unconsciousness, he looked away when Atemu sat up. Atemu smiled, he hadn't dreamt it all.

Yugi was delighted Atemu had woken up; he was rather frightened he was seriously hurt; his friends had said he would be fine but he wasn't so sure. He stayed away as they waited with him, he didn't want to interfere. He knew he should leave but he couldn't, Atemu wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't of hear him. Yugi cursed himself for being so clumsy.

Anzu also watched Yugi, when Atemu first has fallen from the tree she hadn't noticed Atemu and Yugi's striking resemblance, it was slightly eerie.

Yugi reminded her of an innocent version of Atemu. Atemu was mysterious and exotically handsome, Yugi appeared youthful and… well… beautiful.

She blushed at her own thoughts, but it was true, she found him rather attractive.

She was curious about Yugi and wanted to know more, it seemed the others felt the same. There was something about him, something different. Not necessary bad in any way… just different. A craving inside her demanded that she find out about everything that was humanly possible about the boy that sat alone on the bench.

She was glad they had allowed him to stay.

So was Atemu. He couldn't look away, why had he stayed? Was it possible that he was worried about him? He decided he wanted to fully talk to this amethyst eyed teenager. Who was he? Where had he come from?

"Excuse me," Atemu said, gesturing towards Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him, was he angry? He hoped not, he wanted to talk to Atemu, he trusted him, and he had no idea why. He had just met him for Ra's sake!

"Come over,"

Yugi raised himself off the bench and slowly walked towards biting his lip nervously, instead of receiving an angry faces that he was never so used to but he was greeted with kind and welcoming faces.

"Hey there, I'm Atemu, I'm sorry for pulling you down the tree there. I'm a little clumsy when it comes to trees." His hand slipped to the back of his head, "What's your name?"

He had wanted to refuse but his mouth seemed to have a life of its own and answer him, "Y-Yugi."

Yugi… he liked that name.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Yugi." Atemu smiled at him, showing his straight flawless teeth, Yugi's breath catching in his throat.

Atemu was _very_ attractive. There was no denying it.

* * *

They've met! Yay:D

I hope it was up to scratch for everyone, so I'm very sorry if it disappointed you, but I was really worried about their meeting. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. There were _many _versions in my head. XD I also hope people like Atemu...

Okay so time for my thank you for the wonderful people who reviewed and added me to their favourite author/story.

So thanks to

Shamise, bookworm3213, girloffire, Animehunter08, Alex Fisher, ONIX-21, Kasai-Sama, WonderfullyMade5, and StupefiedNarutard.

Yay for StupefiedNarutard, my first review of 2008!

Also I'm glad you worship me Alex. XD

Also thanks to everyone who added me or my story!

Remember I love hearing from you all, the story is for you after all. :D

- Heather


	4. Chapter 3 Like Flowing Water

Okay, I'm really sorry for the three weeks or so delay but as I said I had to study for exams and whatnot. But they are over now and I can get back to writing this! Yay!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never will. I'm only a little student in school.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Yugi lay sprawled out on top of his navy blue bed covering, his amethyst eyes fixed on a thin line of cracked paint on the ceiling. He could dimly hear the rain drumming angrily at the roof – as if it was trying to get in, waiting for anyone to allow it inside. The sun had set hours ago and night had taken it place and had ended a long a tiresome day. Not that it hadn't been a good day. It certainly had been a good day; it was also just a very tiresome day.

Soon Yugi began to silently mused, lost in the thoughts of all that had happened over the past month. Yes – a lot had changed in his life. A mere month ago he had put his fears and his demons to one side for a brief moment and in that brief moment he found the courage to leave his old life behind him. In another brief moment he met Atemu Yami in an old oak tree. His lips turned up at its corners in a small smile, what a day that had been.

How was he to know that climbing that tree instead of running would have placed him inside a warm cosy apartment, lying on top of a bed, pondering everything that had happened – of course that wasn't the most important part. The important part was that he was doing all of these things inside Atemu and Jou's _own_ apartment.

Or maybe Atemu, Jou _and_ Yugi Mutou's apartment.

Yes he was now living with Atemu and Jou, he had admit he wasn't too keen on the idea at the beginning and didn't want to stay, but he had been so touched how caring these complete strangers could be to somebody they had just met. Even after this Yugi had promised them both – and himself he wouldn't be staying very long, a few days at the maximum, but it's just funny how these things can turn out.

Yugi had presumed that he would have to sleep on the sofa due to lack of space, but he had been surprised to find he had been mistaken. Apparently Atemu and Jou had a room they had no need for and this room was soon christened 'Yugi's Room'.

True the name hadn't been very creative or extraordinary in any way, but that wasn't what mattered to Yugi. The most important thing to him was that they had accepted him.

These people he had just met liked him enough to offer him a room in their own home.

Yes they didn't know anything about why he was homeless and didn't even have a single item of clothing apart from the clothing he had arrived into their lives in, when he had asked them why they were being so kind they just replied saying they wanted to get to know him better, and they wouldn't pressure him into telling them his past, it was up to Yugi when or if he would open up.

Of course to make up for all the money they had spent on him and the generosity they had shown to him overall Yugi got a part time job working alongside Atemu in the Game Shop. He couldn't help but be a little curious about the shop's owner, Sugoroku Mutou. Sugoroku had been delayed at a trip to Egypt and Yugi hadn't got to even see him yet, but Yugi couldn't shake the strangest feeling of his name being incredibly familiar, but because his earliest memory had been from about the age of nine, which would have been about the time he went to live with Rin so he just put it down to them both sharing the same last name. Which wasn't that peculiar either, Mutou wasn't a rare last name.

Yugi turned to look at the clock beside him; it read eleven fifty-four. Releasing a long and heavy sigh he slowly pulled himself up into a somewhat of a sitting position, at first he just sat there, moving his bare feet back and forth on the creamy rough carpet. Soon he stood up and decided to get changed into a lime green pair of PJ's he had bought only a week ago.

Out of habit his amethyst jewels would steal glances at the mirror on the far wall as he pulled his black oversized hoody over his head. For a moment he paused to look at his deceptively odd reflection, after what seemed like hours of staring at himself he ripped his eyes away from the image and continued dressing into his bed clothes. It was surprising that two people who looked so alike could look so – so different from each other.

After clicking the room's light switch Yugi crawled blindly into his bed burying himself underneath the thick navy blanket, only a few minutes later he drifted off into a deep sleep filled with dreams of a people he had tried not to dwell on too much over the past month, but his dreams would not let Yugi let go, as if they felt he should not forget his old friends, the people he had called his 'family' before he left. His dreams refused to allow him to move on.

Not at night.

---

"I'm not sure…" Yugi began hesitantly turning his amethyst gaze away from Jou's eager expression, "I mean… it just doesn't seem like a good idea…"

Jou leaned forward from his sitting position on the long leather sofa in their apartment; he was surrounded by the rest of the gang – including Shizuka (Jou's younger sister) and Ryuchi Otogi. "But, Yug! Come on, you've been here for about a full month already and you have basically moved in with us, got a job and-"

"Jou, Yugi's sixteen he doesn't have to if he really doesn't want to," Atemu interrupted, blowing away so of the steam of a large red mug of coffee before taking a sip.

"No, it's not that I don't want to… its just…" Yugi trailed off not truly knowing why he had rejected the idea in the first place, getting a part time job alongside Atemu had been one thing… but going to school with them? Yugi wasn't quite so sure what to think.

Yugi and the others were sitting in a rather modest size living room, the room's walls were painted a plain yet pleasant white that was cluttered with pictures and selves, most pictures belonged to Jou, Atemu's pictures were kept in this own room away from the prying eyes of everybody who stepped into their living room. The floor was wooden, and clean to Yugi's delight, he had spent most of last Saturday making it look more presentable, it hadn't been dirty to start of with but it the wooden floor hadn't measured up to Yugi's high standards. In the centre of the room – which the furniture they were leaning against or sitting on surrounded, was also made of wood but was a good two or three shades darker than the wooden floor. Although to Yugi's annoyance it had magazines and empty mugs resting randomly on it.

After the fleeting silence that followed Yugi's half comment Anzu decided to make herself heard, "Yugi, wouldn't it be better if you joined our high school? After this month is over we'll be returning, and you'll probably have to spend your days alone with Mr. Mutou working in the game shop. Wouldn't you rather spend your day with m-us?" She smiled encouragingly to cover her slip.

Anzu had to reframe herself from saying me instead of us, she couldn't exactly say she didn't have an interior motive for wanting Yugi to go to school, the thought of being guaranteed seeing Yugi most days of the week was too much for her to ignore. Anzu didn't pretend to herself she didn't have feelings for the amethyst angel. That had been quite apparent to her after about two weeks of knowing him. He was certainly something else. Although the only thing that bothered her so much about him was how much he reminded her of Atemu, she had often wondered if that was the only reason she had found herself so attracted to Yugi, but she tried to ignore that little voice telling her so.

Her main problem was trying to figure out if Yugi felt the same. Which happened to be more of a challenge than she had first imagined it to be. He was so open yet closed off from everybody at the same time, she knew it didn't quite make sense, but not much seemed to be making any sense recently.

Yugi sighed, he was having trouble with trying to invent reasons on why it was such a bad idea, after a few moments thought he spoke up, "We would even be in the same class, remember I'm younger than everyone."

"Shizuka's younger than you," Jou answered putting his arm around her protectively.

"Oniisan," Shizuka said jadedly to her older brother, "I don't think that's the point, I _don't_ go to your school. Yugi wouldn't even be in your year."

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Jou signed and fell back unto the sofa, "That kinda messes it all up."

Yugi suppressed a smile; he leaned back on the chair and relaxed.

Not everyone was as happy as Yugi, Anzu felt just as disappointed as Jou looked, but she was much better at hiding it than he was.

Ryuchi looked across at Jou; he had been leaning on a chair behind Anzu and noted his disenchanted expression. Ryuchi had known Jou and the others for quite a long time but had never taken much notice of them. Well until he met Jou's eye-catching sister, Shizuka, after than he had made sure to make friends with them, and tried to keep on Jou's good side. So seeing Jou like that made him realise what a perfect opportunity it was to come up with an idea to fix this problem.

"Hey, Jou how were you planning to get Yugi into school anyway? I mean unless you don't remember that Yugi arrived here with _nothing_, and we don't even know that much about him. What had your idea been?"

"Well, I was just going to get Seto to sort everything out, I mean if anyone could work their way around something like that it would be him, right?" Jou raised his brow before adding, "Why?"

Ryuchi smirked, "I thought so. Well why don't you just ask Seto to work his way around that too?"

Yugi felt like banging his head against a wall, Jou looked thrilled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jou beamed at Yugi, "Yugi turns out you can still go after all!"

"Um, Jou I don't think he wanted to go," Malik said dully.

"Look, Jou… I haven't been to a proper school," and seeing some puzzled faces he quickly added, "I was home-schooled."

Yugi cringed at the thought, he hadn't been much of an enjoyable experience for him, everyday any boys under sixteen would be tutored by the older boys, and the older teenagers were encouraged to make their students learn what was expected in life anyway they felt. Which usually meant a few of the younger boys would earn a bruise or two, although the older teenagers weren't actually allowed to give proper beatings for punishment – that was Rin's job. But that didn't seem to stop them. What Rin didn't know couldn't hurt them. Ryou had been taught by Bakura when Bakura had turned sixteen, but for Yugi, well Rin had always made sure that she was his own personal tutor. Yugi had no idea why no one else was allowed to tutor him; he assumed it had something to do with Rin's noticeable interest in him, which wasn't a good thing.

Interrupting Yugi's train of thoughts Anzu said, "But wouldn't it be a new experience for you then? You would meet lots of new people too. You're intelligent, very intelligent actually. None of us would be able to home-school you so it would be a waste to let such intelligent go unfed, wouldn't it?"

"But…" Yugi began before letting his shoulders drop and he sighed heavily, "I guess you're right… So, if Seto can get me in I'll go."

Jou punched the air in triumph, "It'll be great Yug, and so don't you worry about it! Plus as Anzu already mentioned you're smart so you won't have any trouble being skipped a year."

"Yeah… I can't wait," Yugi smiled but it wasn't a true smile, Atemu noticed it straight away, he raised his eyebrow at his comment.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to, no one will force you." Atemu said kindly looking at Yugi intently.

Yugi shook his head – almost too quickly, "No, it'll be good really… It's just a little nerve-racking."

"We'll make sure there's nothing to worry about, Yugi." Anzu smiled, she still couldn't believe how sweet and innocent Yugi could be, it wasn't forced or put on, it was real. It was strangely enchanting.

"Hey wait, Jou how do you know he'll agree? I know he's Atemu cousin and all but… It is Seto we are talking about remember. " Marik asked, he hated to destroy the 'moment' but he was a little curious if they actually knew if he would agree or not.

"What are you talking about, Marik? Everyone knows about Seto's little crush on Jou." Honda ignored Jou's glare that was shot towards him, "All Jou has to do is ask him, he won't agree immediately but he will within the week is over,"

"Shut-up, okay?" Jou growled threateningly.

Marik just laughed, although it was rather forced, "What's wrong, Jou? Don't you like a rich _man_ fighting for your affections? I thought you'd rather enjoy it actually, being the odd ball that you are."

Shizuka peered at her older brother and cocked her head slightly, and asked questioningly, "Oniisan…?"

Jou reddened under her gaze, but it didn't take him long to correct his sister's train of thoughts, "Shizuka, they're just messing, they aren't being serious, you've met some of my old girlfriends remember?"

Marik snorted loudly.

Shizuka simply nodded her head. Yugi listened carefully; did the thought of a gay relationship really horrify his friends like this? He couldn't help but feel a little anxious, no – he wasn't gay himself… He assumed, but if they ever found out his 'clients' were men. Well that didn't bare thinking about.

"Well then I guess it's settled." Ryuchi stated quickly before Marik had the chance to add another comment to the conversation, yawning lazily and stretching his arms out in the process.

Amethyst eyes trailed towards the direction of the clock that was hanging up on the wall; it read four twenty-eight. A perfect time to excuse himself to go shopping for ingredients for dinner, before he had a chance to speak his amethyst eyes collided with the crimson eyes that belonged to Atemu.

"It's almost half four, I hope no one minds if I go out to get some bits and pieces for dinner." Atemu stood up and turned to Yugi, "Would you like to come with me?"

Yugi smiled and nodded his head in acceptance. It was almost like Atemu could read his mind at times. No matter how much he enjoyed everyone else's company, their company could never match how he felt with Atemu; he was so much more at ease with him, nothing was ever forced, he was completely himself with Atemu. If it hadn't been for Atemu Yugi was sure he wouldn't be sitting in this living room at this point in time. Even though Yugi had originally wanted to go shopping to be by himself he was delighted to have Atemu go with him, he understood him better than everybody here. Even though he was still unaware of his past.

Yugi often wondered how Atemu and the other's would react if they ever found out, he assumed they'd most likely be utterly repulsed and recoil away from his in disgust, he'd probably also get thrown out. How many people can honestly say they wouldn't mind having a 'whore' or at least an apprentice 'whore'? Not only that but his friends had given him the impression that they were slightly homophobic. But he couldn't be sure; they could have been just joking around, but… what if? What if they weren't? Yugi wouldn't be able to take their rejection, epically from Atemu. It would destroy him.

Yugi leapt to him feet, turning to excuse himself along with Atemu. They both were a little relieved to get away from their friends; sometimes they really were just a tad bit suffocating.

Atemu closed the front door and turned to Yugi, but Yugi wasn't looking at him, he appeared to be in a dream like faze, lost within his thoughts, Atemu almost felt a little guilty about interrupting him. Almost now, he always loved talking to Yugi, it was enjoyable for the pair of them. "Are you coming?"

Yugi jumped after Atemu's deep voice awakened him back to reality again, this earned a chuckle from the older of the two, "Yeah," he replied weakly, trying his best to regain his posture, "Are we taking the car?"

"Well it's a beautiful day; it seems a shame to waste it by taking the car. I would much rather walk, wouldn't you?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right,"

Yugi hurried to Atemu who had already began walking, neither of the two spoke for a few minutes, just both of them enjoying each other's silence company. Yugi couldn't stop himself from discreetly watching the older teenager from the corner of his eye; he blushed faintly when his amethyst eyes connected with Atemu's crimson for the second time that day.

Atemu noticed his faint blush and smirked inwardly, after all this time Yugi was still as shy as ever. "Are you alright, Aibou?"

Yugi relaxed after hearing the nickname Atemu used when they were alone together, he always had an indescribable feeling in his stomach whenever he heard that word, and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. No not at all. It was a nice feeling, a feeling of belonging.

"I'm fine…" he hesitated, realising that wasn't quite the truth, wondering whether he should continue or not, not Atemu's patiently encouraging expression urged him on, "Well… I just feel a little… it's just…"

"It's just…?"

Yugi tried to decide how the best way would be to phrase his mixed emotions, for some part yes he was fine, but at the same time he wasn't. Maybe it was just nerves about starting a school for the first time and having no idea what to expect in the slightest. Or maybe it had something to do with being reminded about Rin earlier, or his friend's comments… Or maybe-

"…Aibou? What's troubling you? Maybe sharing the load can help."

"No, it's nothing forget I said anything, okay? Everything's fine really."

"If you're sure…" Atemu voice was filled with doubt and concern which Yugi did not miss.

"No really. I am fine."

Atemu thought thoughtfully for a moment, "By the way, I hope you don't feel pressured into joining our school, we'll understand if you'd rather not go. Jou would get over it eventually."

"I have no idea what to expect, and it's a little daunting but Anzu did have a point. I mean I'm sure Mr. Mutou is a great man, but I'm sure I'd rather spend my time with you and the others than a man old enough to be my grandfather."

Atemu smirked, "He's not actually that bad, he's a little strict but other than that he's alright."

"But he wasn't there when you hired me; I mean he might fire me on the spot!" Yugi shuddered, that would be all he needed.

"He wouldn't do that, he was already thinking of getting a bit of extra help, and I even talked to him on the phone about you. I think he likes you from the sound of it,"

"But he hasn't ever met me."

"I'm a good judge of character, Mr. Mutou knows that." He looked over at Yugi before continuing, "Anyway, I wouldn't have asked you to live with us if I thought you weren't trust worthy."

Yugi didn't respond for a brief moment, "You know, I could have been a murderer or anything. What made you think you could trust me?" Yugi asked still slightly baffled Atemu had decided to ask him to live with him after long knowing him a few hours.

"Oh, I knew you weren't a murderer."

"But how could you be _sure?_" Yugi pressed.

"I just was,"

"But how?"

Atemu shrugged, "Aibou, you never looked like a murderer to me,"

Yugi was slightly annoyed at his comment, not that he had said he didn't look like a murderer, he was glad he didn't. Although the fact that Atemu could judge someone without even trying to find out what they are like on the inside them irritated him. Atemu could have easily seen a short, strange, pathetic teenager; he had always thought it had something to do with his personality. Not the way he looked. Did that mean he thought he had looked weak? Too stupid to be a murderer?

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Yugi answered dryly.

Atemu heard his comment had affected Yugi but he couldn't tell how, he hadn't meant to cause him offence. "I didn't. I just knew you weren't anything like a murderer."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Yugi spoke up again, getting a little uncomfortable with the silence. "Is it just me, or does Anzu look different? I don't mean this in a bad way but she looks a lot… healthier, don't you think?"

Atemu smiled, and said gently, "Yes. She does look different; she is even acting differently, like she has the will to live again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you came she was on a slippery slope into the unknown, now it look's like she has been able to get off that dangerous slope. Don't you remember how quiet she was when you first arrived? That wasn't just a bad few weeks she was going through, she was having problems. Now she seems to be getting better. I'm thrilled to say the least."

"I wonder why the sudden change."

"I do too, but who cares? As long as she is happy that's fine with me. I hated to see her so lost."

Yugi looked down at his feet while he walked, the tornado of emotions had broken free again, and he wasn't sure why exactly he was feeling this way. He felt a little guilty. Why was he having these random moments of unhappiness? Was he that ungrateful? Shouldn't he be happy?

"Aibou?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention, did you say something?"

Yugi saw his striking crimson eyes filled with doubt and apprehension, it make him feel even worse. He couldn't settle for making himself feel awful so he had to make sure the ones he cared about felt the same? Great.

"Tell me what's wrong," Yugi opened his month to speak but Atemu cut him off, "No don't say you're fine. I'm not stupid; I can see something is bothering you."

"It's not important really," He began weakly, but Atemu's frown drowned out his excuses.

His features softened, "Please?"

Yugi sighed, he turned his direction away from the path and walked towards a railing leaning above a flowing river, and he beckoned Atemu to follow him. He rested his arms against the railing, but firstly checked to make sure it was stable, after being sure it was safe he leaned his body way against it. Atemu also did this. At first he just watched the river, noticing the different colours he could see and other simple things like how fluently everything was flowing. Why was his life beginning to flow so smoothly? Just like this river he was looking at? It had to be a dream, a dream he would soon awake from. Was it? It was almost too good to be true. Was that what everything was? One big, crazy dream? He shook his head. Maybe it wasn't, and this was the way his life would continue now. Like the water flowing beautifully down the river?

Finally he spoke up, "I just don't really understand, I mean everything has been, well it's been happening so… so _fast_. I can't help but wonder why? Why would everyone go to so much trouble for _me?_" He threw his arms into the air in frustration, "Please, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything, you'll ever know just how much I appreciate everything. It's just… _why_?"

Yugi had only whispered this finally 'why' causing Atemu to have to lean closer to hear him. Atemu wasn't quite sure how to response, he knew Yugi was having some difficultly really settling down. Yes – from the outside it looked like Yugi had adjusted instantaneously, but he knew better. Yugi was a fragile being, so pure and innocent. Yet it was also clear to Atemu he wasn't quite so pure and innocent, something – what he didn't know was what exactly had happened before he met his Aibou. Something must have happened, something to make him distrust the world and the people in it. Where had he come from? He had so many questions when he first met him, but now after a month he had even more. Who was Yugi?

He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly, "Why? Why not? We all like you, Aibou and we want you to be happy. We want you to feel like you belong with us. I want you to know you are worthy."

Yugi covered Atemu's hand with his own, returning the squeeze he had given him, but he did not let his hand linger on Atemu's for very long, he just wanted to show his gratitude at his kind words.

"Thank you."

---

Anzu yawned lazily as she pulled out her front door keys, her parents had locked the door on her _again_, when they had known she would be back late, she swore quietly when the keys slipped from her grasp. Bending over she blindly searched for her keys but was unable to make out their outline due to the dark blanket that had been thrown over the city. More commonly known as night-time. She smiled to herself when she felt the cold metal of one of the many keys that belonged to her; she pulled them closer with her index finger so she could pull them up. Unfortunately as she pulled them up with her index finger they slipped from her grasp yet again.

She sighed impatiently and yet again felt around the ground trying to find her keys. She found them at the edge of the path, half of them on the stone covered ground and the other half on the freshly mowed lawn. But she discovered that it was not only her keys she had located, lying beside her keys was a small white box.

Momentary forgetting her mission she picked up the box and turned it around, examining it at all angles. The only problem was she could only make out its outline. She wondered who would put a package on her lawn, so being the inquisitive person she was she decided to bring it in with her. After finally retrieving her lost keys, she clumsily opened the door, having some difficultly while not being able to see very well and holding a box in one hand.

After making it into her home she quickly ran to her bedroom, although she made sure to do this without making much noise, her parents would have been asleep a few hours ago and she didn't feel quite in the mood for another lecture on why it was dire for a young woman like herself who needed her beauty sleep to help with studying (even though she was currently on her summer holidays) and her dancing to be staying out late so often. Slowly the door behind her quietly, she looked around her bedroom.

It was painted a pale blue with cream fluffy carpet under her feet. The walls were pastured with small and large posters of world famous dancers and a few pictures of her friends were also hanging on the wall. But one of her favourite corners of the room was the corner all her achievements seen via pictures or metals of her at various events and competitions when she was younger. She couldn't help but regret how long ago it really was when she had last been in a competition.

Kicking her shoes off into the far side of the room she fell back unto her bed, lying down for a moment, her hair now in need of a good hair brush due to it being in the wind for such a long time and then being crumpled underneath her. Soon she remembered the small box in her hands; she reluctantly moved to a sitting position and simply stared at the box. She turned it around in her hands, although she held back the desire to shake it. She had learnt her lesson after a rather expensive vase was broken in such a way.

Her sapphire eyes widened in surprised as she finally noticed written in tiny yet neat hand writing were the words Anzu Mazaki. A smile crept upon her features, her imagination into overdrive.

Maybe it was a gift… Maybe it was a gift from an admirer… Maybe it was a gift from Yugi…

She had to restrain herself from clapping her hands together in delight at her last thought. She couldn't help but be excited; someone had hidden a package away from prying eyes meant for her!

Anzu almost ripped the lid of the white box off but decided to take things a little more carefully, and took the lid of gently and set it to the side. She looked inside. There was a note folded together so it would fit into the box.

A note asking her to go on a date perhaps?

As she expected to see words along the lines of 'Anzu will you please go out with me, love Yugi,' she had to reread the note several times. Her smile faded, her sapphire eyes trailed along her room until it fell upon her awards. Her eyes darted between her note and the awards continuously in confusion.

"What?" She whispered to herself out loud.

_Dear Anzu,_

_Look behind the photograph of you with her father holding a red ribbon for coming 1__st_

_Enjoy the rest of your day._

Anzu set the box to go side and stood up; she slowly walked towards her awards. She reached forward to pick up the photograph that was described in the note, but she noticed her hand was shaking and she pulled it away.

She scowled at herself, what was there to worry about? Someone was just playing a joke she thought bitterly. But she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach; she knew what was behind that photograph. But why would anyone else? What the _hell _was _going on?_

Quickly she forced herself to pick up the frame and pulled its back off, almost dropping it in her haste. She gasped as she lifted up the picture that lay behind it. Or more _the remains of it_.

It had been a picture of Anzu and Atemu together at her thirteenth birthday party; she felt a little foolish keeping this picture for such a long time, but that had been the best day of her life. Atemu had arranged a surprise party for her.

That was the day she fell in love with him.

The picture was of both of them sitting together in front of her birthday cake (that Atemu had also helped make) smiling happily for the camera. Nothing about that day had been fake; she had honestly felt like a princess for lack of a better word. But that was truly how she felt.

And Atemu had been her prince.

She had tried to throw the picture away a long time ago, but was unable to. She couldn't let go of the memories.

Apparently she didn't have to do it anymore.

The picture had been ripped down the middle into two separate half's, splitting Anzu and Atemu up, but Atemu's half of the picture had been ripped in half yet again. Leaving Anzu with three separate parts to her once treasured belonging.

As she silently shook with a mixture of rage and fear she couldn't stop the scream that forced its way past her lips, and the single tear that fell from her eye.

* * *

Okay I'm meant to be in bed but I wanted to post this before and I don't have time to have my big thanks thing so I'll put that up tomorrow. :)

Anyway that's for reading, I'd love to hear what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 One Step Closer

Okay… Okay I'm very sorry. I feel awful about taking such a long time to update, really I do. But unfortunately some unforeseen events happened and one thing lend to another and… well writing didn't seem like such a big priority anymore. But heck, I said I would finish this story so I'm not going to abandon it, it might takes me a few months even a year for an update (although I would like to hope there won't be many more chapter's that take this long.) but I promise this will be finished. Unless of course something really bad happens… but lets not dwell on things like that.

As always I don't own anything. Apart from the storyline. And some OC's. But the whole Yu-Gi-Oh thing isn't mine. I wish it was, but unfortunately it's not. x

I hope someone out there can enjoy this. :

* * *

Anzu Mazaki sat curled up on her fluffy cream coloured carpet leaning against the bedroom's pale blue walls, she held no expression on her features, not even in her eyes. She began to unconsciously pet the carpet gently as if she was handling a small animal, the soft and smooth touch of the carpet soothed her, the feelings of warmth helping her think of 'happy times' as she desperately tried to forget the never ending series of events over the past three days, it was only getting worse. She had found disturbing notes and only hours ago she came home to find her room in such state – she even noted how some of her _underwear _had gone missing – she broke down in tears the moment she saw it. A sickening feeling took over her like nausea. She stopped petting the carpet, although her hand still lingered over it, then she grabbed it and fiercely pulled at the carpet until a tangled mass of fluff was pulled out. She watched it float slowly to the ground as she held it before her eyes and let the fluff go. Some spun, and some fluttered their way down - it reminded her of features falling from a white dove.

Someone had been inside her room again and again.

Some had known about her feelings for Atemu and _wanted_ her to be afraid, and to feel a disgusting pain.

Someone was _hated_ her enough to mess with her.

_Who would do something like that?_

Maybe… maybe it was just a prank. She tried to reason with herself, a distasteful joke played on her, well quite honestly it didn't matter if someone had played a joke on her or they were trying to fuck around with her mind, it had affected her either way.

Anzu hadn't got any sleep, she didn't even bother trying, rage and fear had blinded her, she was unable to allow herself to focus on anything else, her subconscious mind would randomly decide every now and again that she it should remind her of what had been happening to her, and each time it slowly became worse, her imagination getting away from its self, altering some of the memories from the past nights, making them appear worse than they actually were. When her parents had awoken from their sleep due to her ear-splitting scream from the first night she had gotten a lecture as she had expected because she stayed out too late, when they finally asked what had happened she simply lied saying she had fallen over. She was surprised how easy her common sense came back to her when someone else was with her. It was when they left she fell to pieces again.

As she sat on the floor leaning against the wall a thought suddenly occurred to her, only a small thought – but it was enough to make her actually shake with horror as it began to evolve into something more. What if… what if that person had been watching her the whole time? Was that how they knew what buttons to press? Had they been watching her when she was in her room alone? Had that bastard seen her tear stricken face as she cried in silence to herself on most nights? Had they seen her reactions…? Had they seen her changing… heard her on the phone… laughed at the useless, stupid girl?

How did they know about her deepest secret?

She clutched the sides of her head and shook her head violently, the thought was horrendous, but the voice she had heard so many times before whispered mockingly to her, the words echoing through her mind. At first she tried in vain to block the voice but it wanted to be heard, it wanted Anzu to know exactly what it thought. The voice wanted Anzu to suffer more than ever.

_(A/N: The voice inside Anzu is her eating disorder. Some people who do suffer from ED's would become aware of an inner voice changeling their views on things, food etc. Some people even find themselves 'under the ED's control' which would usually alter their way of thinking. So yes there was a reason why I gave Anzu an eating disorder.)_

A high pitched laugh sounded through to Anzu making her flinch. 'Oh… Anzu, Anzu, Anzu… Who would do such a thing to you…?'

"Don't talk to me." Anzu replied, her voice was barely audible but that didn't matter. The voice was inside her, it didn't need to hear her out loud. She could hear her thoughts, feel her emotions. Anzu couldn't hide from such a thing.

'I think your so called _friends_ are responsible…"

"No," Anzu whimpered quietly, shutting her eyes tightly, willing everything to go away, almost like a mad-man she began rocking back and forth against the wall.

'…You didn't listen… Remember very time you hear them laugh and whisper about you…?'

"Stop it," Anzu demanded, her voice was beginning to hold an edge.

'…You're _friends_… The one's who have hurt you since you were a child… Remember those harsh words, Anzu…?'

Anzu did not speak this time, her hands fell from their position holding her head. Against her own better nature she found herself being drawn to the voice, falling into a the trap she had so desperately tried to resist, the one that she had fallen into not long ago. The trap that stole Anzu Mazaki, leaving the cold shell of a stranger to Anzu behind… Allowing her to be controlled by the voice inside of her…

'…They want you to fail… Atemu… Atemu never gave a fuck about a fat little slut like you…'

The words hit Anzu painfully causing her to clutch the sides of her head again only this time she grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and without any warning she yanked the hair within her hands causing her to cry out in pain, no hair – apart from a few strands – were ripped from her scalp. She removed her hands from her hair and stared at her hands in horror. She hadn't planned on doing that, she could still feel a few pricks of hair from hair that had almost been ripped out. What was _wrong _with her now? She could feel a pressure building behind her eyes and soon a prickling followed, although she held the tears in. If she cried she didn't think she'd be able to control herself.

'…Yugi will never care about you either…'

A wave of nausea abruptly took a hold of her, she laid a hand on her stomach trying to sooth the feeling away, when she realised it was only going to end up one way she raised to her feet rather shakily and staggered into her own private bathroom beside her bedroom, it was a rather spacious room, the floor had been tiled with white tiles and the wall had a mixture of different shades of blue. Although didn't notice any of this, she fell before the toilet, banging her knee rather ruthlessly against the floor, the pain shot up through her just before she leaned forward and emptied her stomach of it's contents into the bowl. She didn't even have time to wince from the pain.

At first she didn't move from her position above the toilet, her breathing was deep and uneven, her body shook from the aftermath of vomiting, the simple task of standing up seemed impossible as she knelt on the ground, leaning on the toilet for support, she assumed if she let go she would collapse. Eventually she moved away from the bowl and stumbled over to the sink.

After rinsing her mouth using the tap water from the sink she peered into the toilet she had been kneeing before only a minute before, she had forgotten to flush its disgusting contents away, almost causing her to vomit again, but she was thankful that her body was too exhausted. Quickly flushing last night's dinner away she walked weakly back into her bedroom, looking into her full length mirror. She couldn't deny that she looked like a mess, because she did.

Her sapphire eyes glared angrily back at her through the mirror, as if they were telling her how disappointed the Anzu in the mirror was with her either thoughts. She should have known better than to listen to the voice – which she had nicknamed Téa, she was heartless and cruel and most importantly a liar. A liar who wanted to destroy the real Anzu and turn her into who Téa wanted…

Which was Téa; she wanted Anzu to become Téa.

She had told her many things in the past; she had even taken control of her in the past. She had promised herself she would not let that happen again. Téa only struck when Anzu was at her worse – when she was most vulnerable. When Anzu was most likely to surrender to the torment she was being put through. When Anzu would start to believe the lies again…

Before Anzu knew it she would fall into the viscous trap again. Her thoughts becoming muddled and cloudy, she would no longer be able to tell the different from her own thoughts and Téa's thoughts.

Anzu had to be strong to get through this.

She would not let some asshole ruin everything she had worked so hard for.

'…Anzu you need me…Just look at yourself!'

"Go away!" Anzu snapped furiously, if Téa had been a person she could see and touch her Anzu would probably have lashed out at her, again and again. Getting her revenge for everything she forced upon her. But how could she fight an invisible enemy? How could she fight her mind? So she did the only thing she knew – be strong. Then Téa can't hurt her again.

Téa fell back into the shadows of her mind one again, deciding not to interfere with Anzu at this point in time – she'd wait. She'd wait until she was weaker, it was too soon. Anzu was slowly and gradually beginning to relax again. She'd wait. One day soon Anzu would have her guard completely down, then she'd strike, like a bird of prey catching its own prey. Only Anzu was her prey.

Anzu returned her gaze to her reflection, a small smile was now on her face, as she began to let water fall into the burning fire of her fears. The smile faltered as she saw the state of her once clean and tidy room; yes it could have been much worse. But its meaning still scared her. But what did it mean? What she did know was that continuously fretting over it was going to get her nowhere.

But she could get over this small set back.

Could she…?

* * *

"Cheer up, Jou. Next time she'll notice you." Atemu nudged Jou gently as they stepped out of the club they had been in only minutes before into the unforgiving frost of the cool night air, Atemu tried to sound as reassuring as humanly possible. But when you want to laugh it's a rather difficult thing to manage. The other three – Honda, Marik and Malik didn't reframe from laughing.

Jou had been rejected yet again – although he didn't actually get that far – by the one and only Mai Kujyaku. This had become somewhat of a common occurrence, they'd visit a nightclub and sooner or later if it was popular enough Mai would turn up. She always came in alone, and that was how she appeared to like to leave. Like many times before Jou had finally picked up the courage to go over to talk to her, Mai simply turned and walked away. He tried everything and anything to get her attention from the more subtle ways to the not so subtle ways. Yet nothing melted this woman of ice, but Jou – much to his friend's disappointment – refused to give up.

Jou collapsed unto a nearby wooden bench, sighing loudly in frustration. "What is up with that woman? Would it be so bad to at least say _hi_ if nothing else? Jeez."

"Just give it up; she's way out of your league. Did you really think you'd have a chance with a girl like that? I mean look at you!" Marik complained throwing his hands around madly as he spoke, "For a starters do something with your hair-"

"Marik, I think we're meant to be cheering him up," Atemu interrupted quickly, noticing the frown on Jou's face, "She probably just used to guys after only one thing, and will soon realise that you're not like that,"

"I guess… I just wish she wasn't so cold around me, I mean I'm not that bad," Marik raised a brow, "But what the heck's wrong with my hair?!" Jou raised a hand to touch his blonde locks, feeling slightly defensive about it.

Marik began to speak but his voice was drowned out by Malik's, "Hey guys I was just thinking, since we're already on the topic of women and dating and whatnot, has anyone else noticed that our dear Anzu-chan has been a little love-sick lately?"

"For who exactly?" Honda asked leaning forward towards Malik,

"Well for a certain tri-coloured haired friend of ours," Malik added a wink at the end, "Don't you agree Atemu?"

Atemu was lost for words, Malik couldn't have honestly figured out about how Anzu had felt towards him could he? Atemu tried to fight back the blush that was fighting its way to the surface of his cheeks; he had thought Anzu and gotten over that after they had had that talk. Could she still have feelings towards him?

It never occurred to Atemu that it wasn't actually him Malik was talking about.

"Now that you mention it yeah, she does seem to be all protective and caring towards him," Jou stretched his arms out, "Man, wouldn't that be cute, Yug and Anzu getting together."

Atemu almost choked at the thought. _Yugi?_

"Why do I have the feeling that you want to play match maker, Malik?" Marik sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Don't you remember the last time?"

"How could we forget? I've only recently been able to get rid of Emi," Atemu added bitterly turning his face away from his friends.

"Yeah, I wonder were she went," Jou asked dazedly, but his only reply was a shrug from Atemu's shoulders. He assumed it was a polite way of him saying he really didn't care what happens to that little bitc-

"That won't happen this time; Anzu and Yugi are both good people, Emi just turned out to be obsessive control freak." Malik shook his head at the memory; Emi had completely changed after a rumour had broken out about Atemu wanting to ask her on a date. But that was in the past, this time would be different. "Anyway they'd make a nice couple if they were to get together."

Atemu moved around uncomfortably on the wooden bench, if Anzu did like Yugi he shouldn't want to stand in her way but something didn't seem quite right about it. Although quite honestly he couldn't tell if he was just a little jealous of Anzu getting over him so quickly, and with _Yugi_ of all people. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought, what right did he have to think like that? "Yeah… but, I think Yugi doesn't seem like the dating type."

"He just needs a little, how would you put it? A little push in the right direction." Marik grinned when Atemu threw his hands up in defeat. "Well it's settled then, no one has a problem with me playing cupid so I'll get started on them two tomorrow!"

"Just don't blame me when it goes horribly wrong." Atemu said harshly under his breath. This was not a good idea.

Not a good idea at all.

* * *

_Why today of all days? Why fucking today? Why at all? This wasn't supposed to happen, it didn't involve him! It wasn't his fault; there was no need to dr__ag him into this! Why would they want to do this? Do they take some sadistic pleasure seeing me in this state? _

_It anything happens to him, I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but hell they're going to pay no matter what. No one hurts him and gets away with it! No one!_

_Come on! Can't this car go any faster? I don't have that much time anymore… if I don't get there in time… Come on! Faster!_

_Why have I been such an idiot? Why didn't I see the signs? I could have stopped this, I could have protected him! He doesn't deserve this!_

_That bastard is going to pay!_

…_Something is seriously not right, something's wrong. But I can't stop, I have to get there – get there before… before he…_

_Shit! The –_

Atemu bolted upright on his bed, a thin layer or sweat covered his forehead, his breathing ragged.

"It's just a dream… nothing to get worked up over," He said quietly to himself. After his breathing returned to normal he shakily lay back down on his bed, and within minutes he had fallen back into a deep sleep again.

And his dream forgotten.

* * *

Anzu's eyes flickered up to glance at Yugi every so often as she sipped slowly at her strawberry milkshake. Yugi was sitting opposite her in a petite but comfortably relaxing café, neither spoke to the other for a while, both enjoying the others silent company.

Finally as Anzu eyes raised up she discovered Yugi's amethyst eyes were already looking at her, his eyes quickly darted away and he fought to keep down the forthcoming blush as she smiled sweetly at him.

She raised her hand to her lips as she suppressed a giggle as Yugi failed with his battle to fight his blush, although with his pale skin the blush had an unfair advantage over him.

"Yugi…"

"Yes, Anzu-chan?" She smiled at her nickname – common yes, but it meant more when it is spoken by Yugi Mutou.

She looked back down at the milkshake in her hands, rubbing the outer container as she began to speak, "Well, I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to meet me here at such short notice."

Yugi relaxed and smiled – that same smile that had some unspeakable control over Anzu, why did everyone seem to be able to have some sort of control over her these days she wondered briefly "You don't need to thank me; I'll always have time for you. And, you sorta sounded like you could do with a little company."

"That obvious?"

He nodded, "Is something bothering you, Anzu-chan? You've been so quite lately," When she looked up at him uncertainly he quickly added, "If you would rather keep it too yourself I won't mind – but remember you can always tell me anything."

She sighed and looked out of the large window beside them, "Its nothing really, I'm a little shaken by it all, but I've had worst happen to me."

Yugi nodded his head not in understanding, but more in comfort for Anzu's sake, although Anzu's answer had only made him more curious to what was bothering Anzu. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I'd rather just forget about it, I'll tell you… just not right now. Its better not to dwell on these types of things. Anyway on a brighter note I've decided to take up dancing again. What do you think?"

Yugi was a little surprised at just how quickly she recovered but he decided not to think much of it, it was clear she didn't want to talk about it and this was just her way of dealing with things. And he would make sure to find out what was bothering her, but right now his goal was to cheer her up.

"That's great, Anzu-chan! What prompted you to go back to dancing?"

"Well I was thinking about it for a while I guess, and well last night I turned on my stereo and just out of curiosity I wanted to see if I could still do one of my old pieces. I'm a little rusty at the moment, but I could still do it." She looked out the window again becoming lost in her own thoughts, "Afterwards I had this - this _urge_, this yearning, and I knew I just knew that I wanted to continue dancing. Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to dance, and even though I always loved dancing… last night was – but when I was dancing, I just felt so -" She paused, feeling slightly embarrassed at herself, but when her eyes trailed over to Yugi she didn't find him sniggering or boredom written across his delicate features like she had expected, instead he just was smiling and nodding his head. She smiled back at him and decided to continue, "When I was dancing I felt like the little girl when I was making my first performance, full of expectation and hope. I felt so… so – so _happy_. I haven't felt so happy and carefree like that for a long time… Uh- sorry…" She blushed and looked down at the table suddenly finding it interesting.

"I wish I had something I could get so lost into like that."

She looked up a little startled at his comment, "What do you mean?"

"You said you felt happy and carefree when you danced; I wish I had something that could make me feel the way you felt last night."

She paused before answering him, she hadn't ever thought much about it before but now she was a little curious, "Are you happy here with us?"

"Oh of course I am! I'm sorry if you thought I was implying that I didn't wasn't happy living with Jou and Atemu, this is the best I've felt in a long time. And that I have you all to thank for. Especially you, Anzu-chan. You have made me feel very welcome."

"It was the least we could do for you." She leaned forward and put her hand over Yugi's, noting its warmth and just how smooth it was, she felt his hand tense momentarily and then relax. She had a sudden longing to feel that same hand caress her skin… She quickly tried to remove such thoughts from her mind. And failed miserably.

She decided now was going to be the best time to ask him what she had desperately wanted to ask him, although she wasn't sure how she could say it without giving him the impression that she felt for him more than just a friend. She found it hard to forget what had happened the last time. "Uh, Yugi… I was just wondering…" She trailed off, she felt a little stupid not being able to ask him something so simple. Although it wasn't so simple when you were asking the person you adored.

"What is it?"

"Well… as I said I'm a little rusty and I was just wondering if you could – I know you don't know much about dancing but I would like to hear what you thought… could I please dance for you? I just want to know if others think I'm crap or good…"

Yugi smiled broadly at her, "I'd love to see you dance! I know you'll be fantastic,"

Remembering her hand was still covering his she gave his hand a light squeeze and then lifted her hand off. "Thanks Yugi." She smiled in triumph at her small, but meaningful accomplishment. Now what had been so hard about that?

Both Anzu and Yugi jumped in surprise when the familiar tune of Anzu's mobile began to ring out, signalling to her – and everyone else – that she had received a text message. She scowled at her phone, of all moments to get a text it has to be the moment she was starting to connect with Yugi. Just _perfect! _

"Sorry, Yugi, I'll just answer this quickly,"

"No problem." He then moved out of his chair when he noticed neither of them had any milkshake left, "I'll just get us more milkshake while you're answering that."

"Thanks," She half answered, not paying too much attention as she rummaged through her bag in an attempt to find the mobile that was getting louder with more urgency after each passing second. She vowed to pick a less irritatingly loud ringtone next time. When she finally found the phone she frowned when she saw Malik's name, the only time he ever sent her messages was when he wanted to annoy the hell out of someone.

_Hey Anzu. R u doin anythin 2morrow? Text back Asap_

She sighed and quickly sent him a message back.

_I don't think so, why? I'm not really in the mood for going out with the gang._

She thanked Yugi has he returned with two milkshakes in his hands and helped him get to his seat without dropping or spilling them – which turned out to be harder than it sounds. After a joke or two later Anzu received the next message from Malik.

_Go 2 the park 2morrow at 2.30pm. Dnt b late. We have a surprise 4 u. Please come, we've put a lot of plannin in2 this 4 u 2 just not show up! __Oh yea u might wanna dress nicely and stuff, u never know what might happen and who u will meet. K? C u 2morrow!_

Dress nicely? You never know what might happen? Who you will meet? What was he talking about now?

She glanced up at Yugi and a small smile crept upon her face, did Yugi know about this? She allowed fantasies to form freely while she sat there, her imagination working into overdrive. What if it had something to do with Yugi?

"Is everything okay?" Yugi asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with how intently Anzu was watching him, but he couldn't help but realise how pretty she truly was when she genuinely smiled – not a fake or polite smile but the type of smile that you cannot stop forming.

"Oh everything's fine… Just fine."

* * *

Thank you for reading (that is if you actually did read it! XD) I hope it wasn't too disappointing!

Oh yes, you're maybe a little confused about the dream. Well it won't make sense for quite some time unfortunately, I just like doing things like that. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because I'm cruel. XD Lol.

**Thanks to:**

bookworm3213, WonderfullyMade5, ONIX-21, Alex Fisher, Kasai-Sama, Shamise, girloffire, kuan5555, Atemu Yugi Lover34, tavia454, Lady-Wicca666, Bfly-Ronaldita, StupefiedNarutard, YamiKoi

And thanks to all that read!

**Question!**** Seto or Mai for Jou?**

**Just a note from me**, I'm also writing another Yu-Gi-Oh story, but it won't be published until I get further into this and until I have quite a few chapters of the other story written. It deals mostly with eating disorders, with Yugi as the sufferer, its based loosely on my own experiences so I'm still not sure whether it's something I should really be doing but I would really like to have a fan fiction to maybe help others understand it better I guess. At the start I was just going to make Anzu's eating disorder more important to the story (it's still important of course) but I decided that I wouldn't be able to get into its affects as much as I'd like so I'm going to have a separate fan fiction for it. I was just wondering if anyone would be interested with such a fan fiction or if I should just abandon the idea altogether. So let me know if anyone thinks it's a good/bad idea!

Comments on what you thought are always welcome!

(The next update hopefully won't take quite so long!)


End file.
